


The Beauty of Being Numb, Pt. 2

by Holly_Hepburn



Series: The Beauty Of Being Numb [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: 60s, Apocalypse, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Model, Season 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 26,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25627882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holly_Hepburn/pseuds/Holly_Hepburn
Summary: The Hargreeves siblings get a second chance to save the world.But for Klaus and (Y/N), the romance only gets harder when they fall in the 60's and the Apocalypse decides to change it's due date.
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves/Reader, Klaus Hargreeves/You
Series: The Beauty Of Being Numb [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857652
Comments: 17
Kudos: 82





	1. Happy New Year!

(Y/N) back hits the floor with a thud, air leaving her lungs immediately. She gasps, sitting up, recovering from the hit. 

- _Das tut weh_ (That hurt...)

She looks around, looking for her friends, but her only company is the moonlight. She starts panicking, not recognizing her surroundings. 

-Klaus!- she gets up, tumbling-. Five! Klaus! 

The blue hole over her disappears. 

-No, no, no- she pants-. _Scheisse_! (shit) 

She's about to start screaming her friend's names again but a male voice at her back scares her. She turns to find a man in raggedy clothing sitting on the floor. 

-What is a German doing here?- he asks, bitterly. 

-Oh, hi! Sir- she walks to him-, haven't you seen a boy in uniform around here? Or a tall, slim guy with brown hair?

-Don't get your filthy German body near me!- he stands up-. This is the land of the free! You have no right to be here! 

(Y/N) gives a step back, afraid, when the man points her with a small knife. 

-Okay, sir, I... I don't want to cause problems- she walks backward, slowly-. I just want to find my friends. 

-I killed many of your kind in the war, you know?- she frowns. What war?-. You dirty nazi! 

-I'm not a nazi, sir!- she gets offended-. Just put that down...

She tries to touch the man to calm him down, but he reacts violently, chasing her down the alley they are in. Screaming, she crosses the street, a light blinding her all of the sudden. Next thing she knows, she's laying on the pavement, something hot running down her cheek. 

-What are you doing!?- she hears a woman shout-. Come back here before someone sees us! 

-Oh, but look at her!- someone kneels down beside her-. She's bleeding. 

-If she's dead, we'll get in huge trouble! 

(Y/N) groans, touching the hand of whoever is beside her:

-Help me...- she manages to whisper. 

-She's alive! We gotta help her- whoever is talking sounds drowsy. 

-No, we have to go- a car opens-. What are you doing?

Someone starts dragging her by the arms. 

-Help me get her in the car! 

Someone scuffs and then a pair of arms pick her up. 

-If she dies in the car, I'm telling it was you who ran her over. 

-Whatever, I'm... 

(Y/N) faints before she can hear the rest of the sentence.

* * *

[ _"When it's exactly twelve o'clock that night. Welcoming in the New Year, New Year's Eve."_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LQfZTPKzRZ0)

(Y/N) can hear someone singing as she wakes up, again, in an unknown place. Relieved she's alive, she sits up and realizes she's in a huge bed, surrounded by various stuffed animals. 

-Klaus?- her voice is raspy. 

-Oh! I think Sleeping Beauty woke up!- a sweet female voice says at the other side of the door. 

Seconds later, a blonde lady enters the room with a tray of tea, the music becoming louder. 

_"Ah, but in case I stand one little chance. Here comes the jackpot question in advance."_

-Hello, my darling- the woman sits on the bed-. You gotta forgive me for last night's incident! I was too intoxicated, I shouldn't even be driving! 

As (Y/N) vision stops being blurry, she thinks she knows the woman talking, but can't remember very well. 

-I made you some tea- she offers her a porcelain cup-. And don't worry, a doctor already came and stitched the wound I made you. Oh, darling, you scared me and my friend to hell with so much blood all over your face and clothes! 

-Where am I?- (Y/N) starts getting anxious. She doesn't know if she can trust this woman, even if she saved her life. 

-You're in my hotel room at the "Pink Little Shire"- the blonde gets up and opens the curtains-. Jean wouldn't let me take you to hospital, she said it would have been a scandal. 

She doesn't know any place in town called "Pink Little Shire". 

-Can you be more specific about where we are? 

-You're in Dallas, Texas, in the United States of America, on Planet Earth- she says kindly-. Is that specific enough?

-Dallas?

How had she ended there? And most importantly, where were the others?

-I... I'm sorry, I need to go. 

She stands up too fast, getting dizzy, and as she tumbles, the blonde catches her. 

-Careful, darling! 

Having her so close makes (Y/N) remember where has she seen her. Not believing her eyes, she blinks several times. 

-Have they ever tell you, you look just like Marilyn Monroe?

The woman laughs. 

-Absolutely yes! And that's because _I am_ Marilyn Monroe. 

-I told you not to interact with her, Marilyn!- a brown-haired woman enters the room. 

-Oh, but she's so adorable! 

(Y/N) turns pale. 

-Ex...Excuse me...- she's confused and scared-. What year it is?

-Jesus, Marilyn!- the other woman approaches them-. You must have hit her really hard. 

-Oh, I'm sorry, darling- Marilyn smiles in embarrassment-. You were probably heading to a New Year's Party when I hit you.

-New Year?

-It's the 1st of January, 1961- Marilyn's friends tell hers-. Blonde Bombshell over here ran you over just twenty minutes before midnight. 

(Y/N) just stares at them, processing the words. 

-You're so pale- Marilyn touches her forehead, and she flinches-. I hope you don't have fever again. 

-1961?- her voice is shaky. 

-Yeah, 1961. 

-Good. 

(Y/N) smiles and then faints again.

* * *

-She's actually really pretty- a soft voice wakes her up-. And you say she's German?

-She sounded German, we're not sure. 

(Y/N) opens her eyes slowly, adjusting her eyes to the light. Three women stand around her. 

-Welcome back, darling!- Marilyn smiles widely at her. 

(Y/N) sighs. It hadn't been a dream, she's really in 1961. 

-Hi. 

-Good evening, miss- the new woman greets her-. We hope you're feeling better. 

-I am, thanks. 

-Great!- she sits on the bed-. I'm Eve Arnold, you must have heard my name around. 

(Y/N) shakes her head. 

-Oh, well- Eve sounds disappointed-. Anyway, and your name is?

-(Y/N) Voss- she just wants to find Klaus. 

-Oh, so you are German, indeed. 

_-Ja._

-And why is a German in Texas?- Marilyn's friend asks-. People in this state still have recent on the Arian race, you know? It's dangerous to be walking so late at night on your own. 

-She's Jean by the way, but you may have already recognized her- Marilyn comments as Eve leaves the room-

-I was with a friend. 

-German too?

-No, American- (Y/N) remembers the photo she saved from the Academy ruins-. His name is Klaus Hargreeves, you've seen him?

She shows them the photo. 

-Oh, I'm sorry, darling. We don't know him- Marilyn takes the polaroid-. But this is in such good quality! What camera did you use?

(Y/N) sighs. 

-I can't remember. 

-Too bad. I'd like one of those. 

Eve walks back into the room, a camera on hand. 

-Can I take you a photo?

-What?- (Y/N) mind is still blurry. 

-Oh, Eve's fascinated with your clothes- Jean says, a cigarette in hand-. It's so weird, never seen something like that. 

-She also thinks you're pretty!- Marilyn gives her a friendly pat on the back-. And Eve's not someone who says that usually. 

-I've always think Hitler was right- Eve shoots a pic, starting (Y/N)-. Germans are certainly the most perfect race. You got a face even Aphrodite would envy, girl. 

-I like her hair- Jean gets closer-. But I think I'll look prettier if you cut it and styled it. 

Eve keeps taking photos of the girl, who's just too afraid to even move. 

After that, it was just a matter of days for Dave Bailey, Jean's boyfriend, to offer her a contract; fascinated by the photographs Jean had shown him. (Y/N) refused, she wanted to stay in Texas and look for Klaus and the others. They had to be there too, right? 

They weren't, or at least she thought. 

And just then, with no money, home, or acquaintances, she accepted going with Marilyn to New York. 

Everything went uphill from then. 


	2. My Dear Old Friend, Heartbreak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three years later

[ _"Sherry baby (Sherry baby). Can you come out tonight"_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jMcWldfg28s)

Jackie laughs as (Y/N) comes back from the kitchen, a tray of tea on her hands. 

-I don't know- John sighs-. But ever since that march things got worse. I swear, (Y/N), if you weren't here, I would have died out of stress already. I don't know what's the magic you to to your brewing, it's so comforting. 

She smiles softly at her friend before sitting down beside's Bobby. 

_"You better ask your Mama (Sherry baby). Tell her everything is alright."_

-But enough about me!- John leaves the cup at the table-. How about you, (Y/N)? Have you gotten used to the capital? 

-It's lovely, but I still miss New York a bit. Of course, I got better company here than there. 

-Oh, don't lie, sweety- Jackie looks at her pitiful-. With all those rumors about you and my husband, it must be hard walking on the street. 

Ever since Marilyn's death a year ago, the press was obsessed with the idea that (Y/N) and the president have an affair. 

_"(Come out) Move it nice and easy. Girl, you make me lose my mind."_

-I know it's not true, and that's enough for me- she takes a sip from her tea-. And I'm not here for the press, I'm for you two. Especially, Jackie, you are just recovering and I didn't want you to be alone. 

-You're a great friend. 

The four friends spend a nice afternoon at (Y/N) apartment. talking about politics, love, and other nuisances. (Y/N) had known the Kennedy family for two years, thanks to Marilyn, and they had grown fond of her. 

At eight, after dinner, Jackie helps her with the dishes. As she scrubs, the First Lady dries. The men stay in the dining room, drinking. 

-Do you have anything planned for next week?

-Eve is taking me the photos for December's Vogue cover- (Y/N) answers. 

Her friend sighs. 

-I was hoping you could come with Jack* and I to Texas. 

-Sure, 'cause Texans love having Germans on their territory- (Y/N) jokes, but Jackie doesn't laugh-. Oh, dear, is something wrong?

-It's just that I haven't done such a major appearance since Patrick- her younger son had died months before, just two days after being born-. And this diplomatic visit it's really important. Jack it's expected to convince Texans to support Reverend King, and I, as the First Lady, have to be in the right state of mind for the sake of the country. I'm just nervous. 

-Oh, Jackie- (Y/N) leaves a plate at the sink and takes her friend's hands-. You're going to do amazing, you'll see. You're the great Jaqueline Kennedy! 

She smiles at her. She knew Jackie wasn't completely healed from her loss, that was the reason she moved to Washington in the first place. 

-Besides, I'm one step ahead of you- (Y/N) goes back to washing the dishes-. I moved some strings at Vogue and convince them to have the photoshoot at Dallas. 

Her friends' eyes light up. 

-For real?

- _Ja!_ And you must know, I'm as nervous as you; last time I was in Dallas, a homeless veteran chased me with a knife. 

-I should thank that man- Jackie jokes, relieved at the news-. If it wasn't for him, Miss Monroe would have never run you over, and you wouldn't be here! 

-And that, of course, would have been a tragedy for the Kennedy clan in more than one way- Robert and John enter the kitchen-. Most people would think you are lucky for what happened, but in fact, we're the lucky ones. 

John takes his wife by the hips, a glass of whiskey on hand. His brother approaches (Y/N) and tries to do the same with her. She scuffs. 

-Don't you even think about it, Bobby- she was the only woman he couldn't get his hand on, and that just made him wanter her more-. You should be heading home, by the way. Ethel must be exhausted after taking care of Chris all day. She could appreciate the help of her loving husband, don't you think?

John laughs as Jackie frowns at his brother-in-law. One of the reasons she has come to be so good friends with (Y/N) was her lack of interest in married men, especially the Kennedy brothers. 

-You should give up, brother- John keeps laughing-. Don't you remember our dear Miss Voss is utterly in love and hopelessly devoted to her imaginary boyfriend?

-Oh, Jack...- his wife hits him softly on the arm-. He's not imaginary, I've told you a thousand times. 

-Okay, sorry- he apologizes-. It's just oddly weird no-one has ever seen this man in the two years we've known you, (Y/N)! 

-He's in Vietnam, John- she glares at him-. He may be home if it wasn't because you don't retire the troops, and you won't do that any time soon. 

The president sighs. 

-I can't, (Y/N), you know that. 

-In other matters- Jackie tries to change the subject-. Guess what, love? (Y/N) is coming with us to Dallas! 

-I thought you feared Texans- Bobby comments, surprised. 

-Oh, I do. But I could take the risk if it means helping my dear old friends- she smiles at the presidential couple-. Plus, I could use the sunbathe. Washington may not be as cold as N.Y, but I still miss the sun. 

-Great!- John smiles-. I'll tell my staff you'll be going with us on the plane. 

-Oh, no, that won't be possible- Jackie frowns-. I have to do a photoshoot for Vogue, they said it was urgent, so I'm leaving on Monday. I'll see you two there when you arrive. 

-Oh, alright. 

-I'll be the first in line to buy a copy- Bobby says flirty. 

(Y/N) and Jackie roll their eyes. 

-Time for you to go, Bobby!- (Y/N) takes the whiskey from his hands-. Say hello to Ethel and the kids from my part. 

By nine, her guests are gone. (Y/N) goes to her room to pack the last of her belongings for the trip, music playing on the first floor. Her neighbors must be tired of hearing the same song night after night, but she doesn't care. 

[ _"Oh, baby, I've told every little star, just how sweet I think you are. Why haven't I told you?_ " ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ifgpiGs_4Js)

She sits on her bed with a glass of red wine on hand, looking at the only memory she has of the future, of her time: Klaus photo. 

_"Friends ask me, am I in love. I always answer yes."_

That was her usual routine: Sit and cry for hours until she fell asleep, a glass of wine, music on, and his photo on her hands. 

_"Maybe you may love me, too. Oh, my darling, if you do, why haven't you told me?"_

His last words to her are both hope and despair: 

"If you live, I'll tell you, deal?". 

She had lived, but where is he? She has to believe he'll find her, that Five will search for her and take her back to Klaus. 

That is the only thing that keeps her going since day one. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Jack: Nickname friends had for J.F Kennedy.


	3. Welcome to Dallas

The phone rings very early in the morning, but even though she’s awakened by the sound, (Y/N) doesn’t answer. Didi, her housekeeper, probably already arrived, and she’ll answer.

She can hear her talking on the first flour, almost in a whisper, as she snuggles against the fluffy blankets.

-Miss Voss- Didi opens the door-. Miss Voss!

-J _a_?- she doesn’t turn or take her sleeping mask off.

-Detective Gagnon wants to talk with you, he says it’s urgent.

(Y/N) extends her hand to take the phone, not paying much attention, and Didi leaves.

_-Hallo?_

-Pardon me, Miss Voss, I know this is not a prudent time for calls, but...- The man was panting in excitement-. I finally found the subject! 

(Y/N) sighs, she has heard those words over hundredth times from various investigators, but it always ended up being a false alert. Even though she doesn't want to admit it, she has already given up all hopes on finding him. 

-Oh, really?- (Y/N) sits up and takes the mask off-. Detective Gagnon, are you sure is not one of those guys who have the same tattoo as the subject? It seems to be a popular design in the last years. 

-No, ma'am, it's really him! I compared him with the photo you gave me, and not counting the hairstyle, he completely matches it- (Y/N) is skeptical-. Plus, I heard him say his name was Klaus Hargreeves while he was getting arrested. He looked like a sissy, but he had a pair of dog tags around the neck, so a little bit of a man he must be.

(Y/N) gulps, completely awake, hope starts to grow in her chest like an explosion: She hadn't tell Gagnon about the dog tags. 

-Where are you, detective?- she stands up in a rush to take a suitcase from the closet.

-At a police station in Dallas, Texas, Miss Voss. The subject was arrested for robbery a couple of hours ago, that's how I found him. 

(Y/N) takes whatever clothes are in hand and throws them in the suitcase, as well as some jewellery, makeup, perfume, hygiene products, shoes, and money. 

-Okay, I'm heading to the airport- she takes her clothes off-. Don't move! And if he's freed, you must follow him, get it? Don't lose him of sight! 

-No, Miss Voss. 

-I'll see you in some hours. 

She hangs the phone just before getting into the shower. She doesn't even care that water's cold, she wants to leave as soon as possible. 

-Didi!- she screams from the bathroom-. Didi! 

-Yes, Miss Voss?- her voice is heard at the other side of the door. 

-Look for my passport and leave it on my nightstand with my purse and the car keys. Make sure the credit cards and my identifications are in the wallet as well as, and at least $200. 

-I thought you didn't have to travel until Monday, miss. 

-Change of plans. Go, do it, now! 

(Y/N) leaves her house half an hour after the call, and it takes her twenty minutes to arrive at the Dulles International Airport. There, she's told the next flight to Dallas takes off at 12, which means she has to wait three hours at the airport. 

She ends up arriving at the _Dallas Love Field_ at 1:30 pm and takes another 30 minutes at the check-out. She takes a cab and goes straight to the police station. There, she pays the taxi driver to wait for her. 

-Where is him!?- she asks as soon as she sees Gagnon. Where is him!? 

-Miss Voss...

-Is he still on a cell?

She tries to approach the police at the counter, who's watching her in surprise. But the detective takes her by the wrist and she turns to look at his embarrassed face. 

-Miss Voss, forgive me, I went out to eat and when I came back, he had already been freed. 

-What!?- she turns red, enraged-. I told you not to go until I arrived! 

-The police told me the subject wouldn't be processed until three. 

(Y/N) grunts and makes her way to the front desk. 

-Excuse me, officer...- she looks at her plate-. Carlson. I'm looking for a man called Klaus Hargreeves, he was arrested for robbery this morning. 

-Aren't you that German model whose sleeping with the president? 

(Y/N) clenches her jaw. 

-I'm not sleeping with the president. Can you answer my inquiry, officer?

-He left- that's the only thing he says before leaving. 

(Y/N), still red turns to see Gagnon: 

-Find him, alright?- she tries to calm down-. I'm taking my stuff to the hotel. If you do find him, call the Adolphus and ask them to communicate with me. 

-Yes, Miss Voss. I'm so sorry. 

-It doesn't matter- she sighs-. I've been searching for this man for almost three years, what's a couple more hours? 

(Y/N) takes her stuff to the Adolphus Hotel and pays for a Deluxe Room. She then goes out to the street to search for Klaus herself, she truly believed the detective had found him, he must. She decides to eat something first and then go on the search. 

She enters Stadtler's, a cafeteria near her hotel, and sits at the bar to order a coffee and a bagel. 

Behind her, at a table, Klaus is discussing with Ben about going back to San Francisco. 

-I've to do something important- he tells his brother. 

-And I do as well! We've got unfinished business, Klaus. 

Klaus sighs and sips his coffee, looking around the restaurant. His eyes land on the waiter and he signs him to come, but he's too entertained with a lady at the bar: 

-You're prettier in person- he's completely lost-. Can I have your autograph? 

-Sure!- she smiles gently. 

Klaus turns pale as the woman takes a napkin and a pen. He would have recognized her voice and accent anywhere, even if he hadn't seen her in a century. Ben notices too. 

-Is that...?

-Yeah. 

The waiter was right, she was prettier in person. Klaus has seen her in numerous magazines, newspapers, and advertisements all over the United States for three years, but none of that made justice to reality. 

He wants to talk to her, hug her, smell her hair, and look at her beautiful eyes. And he would have probably done it if a man hadn't approached her at the same moment he stood up. 

-Ben, let's go- he leaves money on the table and makes his way to the door. 

-But Klaus...

-I said, let's go! 

They leave as (Y/N) speaks with Gagnon:

-I managed to convince the Police to give me his registered address- he takes out a note-. Apparently, he lives in the skirts of the city, in a mansion. 

-A mansion?- she is starting to believe that's not her friend-. Are you sure that man said his name was Klaus Hargreeves? 

-Yeah, I confirmed it. 

-Alright, we're heading there after I finish this. 

She tries not to get her hopes up, but it's impossible. 


	4. The Lost Fiance

They go to the address given by the police, but there's no one there. In fact, the whole house seems to have been inhabited for a while as the furniture was cover in white sheets and dust.

-Great, I lost him again- (Y/N) sits on the steps of the mansion, trying not to cry. 

-He may come at some moment, Miss Voss- Gagnon sits beside her-. I'll keep looking for him around the city, anyway. I promise you, I'll find him, even if it's the last thing I do. 

-You don't have to be exaggerated.

She stands up and walks to the car she had rented: a pastel blue Chevrolet Impala. 

At the hotel, she's informed a man had called her while she was away. They give her the number, and she dials it at her room: 

_-Hallo?_

-(Y/N), where were you?- Jackie asks, worried-. I went to look for you this morning for our usual Saturday tea, but Didi told me you had left in an urge to Texas. Is everything, okay? 

She bites her lip, nervous. 

-You have to promise me you won't tell anyone. Especially Bobby and Jack, I don't want them to be bothering me about it. 

-You're scaring me, what's wrong?

-It's Klaus- Jackie gasps-. I thought I had finally found him, but... It was just another false alarm. 

-Oh, dear, I'm so sorry- (Y/N) starts crying-. Listen, I know what I'm about to say may sound harsh and cruel, but... Maybe you should accept Klaus died in Vietnam. 

(Y/N) had told everyone her fiance, Klaus, enlisted and didn't know about him since then. 

-Jackie, I feel I can't breathe- (Y/N) sobs as she walks to the minibar. 

After the first year stuck in the '60s, she had turned to alcohol to calm her sorrows and drown the constant memories that didn't let her sleep. She is used to be composed during the day, but at night, she empties entire bottles with the turntable blasting music so loud, she can't even hear her own thoughts. 

Jackie doesn't know what to say.

* * *

The next day, Gagnon tells her he'll drive thought the city and ask people if they've seen Klaus around. But (Y/N) can't just stay put and wait, she's way too anxious to do that. So, after Gagnon leaves and she finishes breakfast, she drives again to the mansion, hoping to find something that indicates her where he is.

As she parks in front of the house, she can hear music coming from it: 

[ _"Dum-da-dum, da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da"_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ifgpiGs_4Js)

Her heart skips a bit. 

(Y/N) closes the door and runs to ring the doorbell, but no one answers, probably because the music was too loud. 

_"I've told ripples in a brook. Made my heart an open book. Why haven't I told you?"_

-Klaus! Klaus is that you!? 

She tries to look inside through the windows, but there's no one inside. Frantic, she follows the music to the small garden behind the house, where an open door guides to a pool. (Y/N) enters the place, not caring if she's trespassing. And as she gets closer to the water, time stops for her. 

_"Might as well confess, if the answer's yes."_

It is him, it is really him, she has finally found him. He was there, laying on a pink floater, sunglasses on, and a beverage on hand. He looked different: Long curly hair and a new tattoo on his torso. 

_-"Friends ask me, am I in love._ _I always answer yes_."- she starts singing, not knowing how else to approach him. 

Klaus looks up uninterested, ready to tell whoever just invade the property to leave, when he realizes who she is. 

-(Y/N)!- he falls from the floater, breathless. 

-Klaus!- she jumps to the pool, tears already falling down her cheeks-. Klaus! 

He emerges and swims to her, desperate, not caring he's been trying to avoid her for the past two years. They reach each other, and as (Y/N) embraces him tightly, she feels like she can breathe again since The Apocalypse. 

-Klaus, Klaus...- it's the only thing she can say, between sobs, as she kisses his shoulders-. Klaus...

He starts crying like her, kissing her neck, and enjoying her scent. Even after all those years, she still smells like coconut and vanilla. 

-How you found me?

-I've been looking for you ever since I arrived! I knew I would find you! Oh, Klaus, I missed you so much. 

They separate, looking intensely at each other's eyes. She takes his face between her hands, caressing her cheeks to make sure he's real. 

-Klaus... 

-Yeah, my love?- he had missed so much hearing his name on her lips. 

-I lived.

-What?

-Before we travel in time, you said that if I survived, you'll tell me something very important. What was it? 

Klaus gulps and blushes. It was completely useless telling her now, she had already built her life with someone. 

-I...I...

-You what, _S_ _hätzen_?- he feels like melting after hearing her call him that. 

-I...- she's too close to his face. 

-Klaus?- another voice interrupts. 

As the couple turns, a woman in a yellow dress stares at them in surprise. They smile widely: 

-(Y/N)!? 

-Allison!

They all run to each other, Allison entering the pool as (Y/N) before her. 

-Allison!- Klaus hugs her-. Oh, my God! 

-Oh, it's really you!- she turns to see (Y/N) and hugs her too-. Oh, my God. It's been so long! 

-I thought you were dead!

-I know. I thought _you_ were dead! 

(Y/N) frowns. Does Allison mean she believed Klaus was dead or that they were both dead? The same thing with Klaus. 

-Oh, dear, seat down- Allison seats on the edge-. We all have to catch up! 

-Uh, guys...

(Y/N) is really confused. What could she possibly catch them up with? And how in hell they thought she was dead? Her face was everywhere! 

-How you ended in a place like this?- Allison asks her brother. 

-Oh, you know: dicks, drugs, debutantes. My holy trinity. 

Klaus takes (Y/N) by the waist and pushes her near him, making her forget what she wants to ask them. His skin was so soft. 

Allison laughs. 

-But yeah, it's been a wild run. 

He starts kissing (Y/N) neck again, making her tickles. 

-Klaus, you started a cult! 

(Y/N) suddenly stops laughing, feeling like someone just slapped her. She turns pale as she tries to get away from Klaus, scared. 

-"Cult" is a very negative word, Allison- he panics, noticing (Y/N) is looking at him disappointed -. We prefer to call it "an alternative spiritual community". 

-Mmm... Nope. You definitely started a cult. 

-I need to go. 

(Y/N) trembles as she gets out the pool, feeling nauseous. 

-(Y/N)...- Klaus tries to stop her. 

She runs to her car, soaking wet, and Allison looks at her brother, confused. 

-Did I say something? 

-I'll explain to you later- Klaus gets out of the poll and starts running-. (Y/N)! (Y/N)! 

She tries to start the car, but her hands are shaking, so she drops the keys. Klaus catches up with her and knocks on the glass as she picks the keys, panting. 

-(Y/N), let me explain...- she shakes her head, starting the car-. (Y/N), please! 

She opens the window: 

-(Y/N)...

-I need time, Klaus- she sobs-. Just give a little time, okay? I'll come back when I'm ready, I promise. 

-(Y/N)...

She drives away as Allison approaches her brother. 

-Is she alright? 

-Let's get inside so I can tell you. 


	5. Let's Disappoint Each Other

Maybe she was exaggerating, right? Klaus would never hurt someone for his own benefit, she was sure. But a cult, a word she so much feared... How could he do that? 

She parks the chevy in the hotel and decides to go for a stroll, thinking fresh air will clear her mind. She sits on a bench in front of an electronic store, a song playing in one of the exhibit televisions: 

[ _"I will follow him, follow him wherever he may go. There isn't an ocean too deep, a mountain so high it can keep me away."_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IRk9gAqjLgg)

(Y/N) thinks about the lyrics, playing with her "wedding" band. 

_"I must follow him (follow him), ever since he touched my hand I knew that near him I always must be._

Was it really that bad? A cult in the sixties probably wasn't the same as a cult in the nineties. 

_"I love him, I love him, I love him. And where he goes I'll follow, I'll follow, I'll follow."_

(Y/N) scuffs, concluding she is being way too dramatic. It isn't like Klaus and his cult were going to murder someone, right? 

_"He'll always be my true love, my true love, my true love. From now until forever, forever, forever."_

She knows she can't stay away from him, especially now. She loves him so much, she thinks she might even forgive him if he does actually murders someone. 

She stands up and walks down the street back to the hotel, so she can take the car and drive to the mansion. But midway, (Y/N) sees Klaus in his car, parked in front of a hardware store. He is talking to what probably is a ghost, as his lips are moving, but there was no one else with him. She approaches the car and taps on the window. Klaus looks at her with a spark in his eyes. As soon as he opens the door, she speaks:

-I've decided I'll let you explain yourself- he smiles, but she doesn't even want to look at him-. Why you created a cult?

-Alright, it's a very long story, and I'm going to tell you every little detail... But first, I need to talk with someone. 

-Who?

-Just wait for me in the car, I'll do what I have to do, and then I'll take you to eat lunch so we can have a conversation- (Y/N) sighs-. Please?

-Okay. 

Klaus gets off the car as she enters the copilot seat, she can feel his nervousness, but can't understand why. He enters the shop as she tries to discover the reason he's there, looking through the windows. 

Klaus walks as if he was on a minefield, pale, and utterly terrified. A grown guy with a clipboard steps out from the back of the shop and looks at Klaus. 

-David!- he calls someone on the other side of the room. 

Klaus holds his breath as another guy talks to him at his back. 

-Yeah, can I help you?

-Dave?

He shakes as he takes his sunglasses off. Dave looks so young, barely an adult to be honest. Klaus exhales sharply as he approaches him. 

-Yeah, that's what it says on my name tag, yeah. 

-Look at you with your... Jokes and... Your name tag and... 

-Well, can I help you find anything?

-Uh... 

-So _this_ is why we came to Dallas- Ben shakes his head-. You know, this might be your dumbest idea yet, and you're probably pretty dumb. 

-Just, don't! 

Dave frowns. 

-You all right, mister?

-Yeah! No, I'm... I'm totally fine, yeah. I just, um... Paint. 

-Paint?

-Yeah, um...- Klaus recovers his composure-. I'm remodeling the second bathroom and require some paint. 

-Yeah, sure thing- Dave looks around-. What... What color paint were you looking for?

-Oh, I don't know...

The door opens, a bell ringing, and (Y/N) walks inside. Klaus sighs relieved. 

-Hey, love- he takes her by the hand-. What color you want to paint the bathroom?

-Oh my god!- Dave gasps-. You're (Y/N) Voss! The model, right? 

She smiles embarrassed, she will never get used to the attention. 

- _Ja-_ the young man seems familiar to her.

-You're prettier in person. 

-Thanks.

-I didn't know you were married, thought you dated the president's brother- (Y/N) looks at Klaus confused and uncomfortable-. Your husband was just telling me what color you're looking for the bathroom. 

-The bathroom?

-Yes, love- Klaus takes her by the waist-. Tell _Dave_ here what shade you want, I can't decide. 

(Y/N) turns pale, suddenly realizing who the man is. She had seen him before, but war definitely changed him. 

-Da...Dave?

-We only attend white Americans here, ma'am- an older guy tells her, glaring at the couple-. No German is standing in my dead father's shop. 

Klaus gets mad. 

-She's my wife, that makes her an American, sir. 

-Get out or I call the police. 

-Who do you think...?- (Y/N) takes Klaus by the arm. 

-It doesn't matter, _love-_ she says the last word bitterly-. I wait for you outside. 

As she approaches the door, she turns to see Dave one last time, shacking. 

"Sorry," he mouths to her. She smiles and nods, tears already on her eyes. 

Outside, a warm breeze sweeps her hair gently while she starts hastily breathing. Heartbroken, (Y/N) starts walking to her right, crying, feeling like an idiot. 

[-(Y/N)!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sEDQ3jEDm_g)\- she hears Klaus at her back-. Hey, where you going? 

He runs to her, but she doesn't stop. When Klaus notices her state, he gets alarmed. 

-Love, don't listen to that asshole, there's nothing wrong with being German...

-Leave me alone. 

-What? 

-Go, Klaus. 

-(Y/N), what's wrong?- he takes her by the hand and she stops abruptly, enraged. 

-Why a cult, Klaus!?- she can't tell him the real reason why she's crying. 

-What?

-How did you even manage to build a cult out of nowhere? 

-Well- he bites his lip, ashamed-, It may or may have not had to do with a sugar mommy... 

(Y/N) turns red.

-You're trying to tell me the house you live in... Ugh!

(Y/N) storms away from Klaus, and he gets annoyed. 

-How dare you judge me!?- he screams-. You're fucking the president and his brother! And who knows who else! 

Some people stop to watch the scene, immediately recognizing (Y/N), curious. She blushes and stomps back to him:

-You are an _Arschloch_ (asshole), Klaus!- she slaps him, making people gasp-. And I'm not "fucking" anyone, just so you know. 

-Who are you trying to fool!?- he laughs cynically, looking around him-. Everyone here knows it! Every single soul in America has seen you! You all over the Kennedys, hugging them, going to parties, visiting them at late hours of the night. You're as much of a whore as I am. 

-Wait...- (Y/N) scuffs, her head spinning-. You _did_ know where I was? 

-Yeah!- Klaus doesn't care if he hurts her-. How could anyone not? You're one of the most famous side chicks in the history of America. 

It's like the ground is cracking under her feet. She even thinks she can hear her heart, shattering. 

-So what you’re telling me- she's breathless-, is that I wasted another three years of my life looking for you, praying the skies to find you… And you were out there, making a fucking cult, perfectly knowing where I was!? 

-You don't have to lie, I know you never look for me, _sweetheart._ You were too busy giving a second family to Bobby, right? 

(Y/N) sighs, she's not even angry anymore, or sad. In fact, she can't feel anything at all, she just wants to disappear. 

-Oh, I was indeed busy, Klaus... But not screwing the Kennedys, or anyone, by the way. And you know why?- she digs a finger in his chest-. Because they're married and I'm stupidly in love with a _Schwachkopf_ (dickhead) who's not worth it! 

-Oh, really!?- he takes her by the wrists-. And who's the unfortunate man, eh? Some of your photographer or designer friends? Another politician? Oh! Or maybe is Luther, eh? Did monkey man conquered your heart as he conquered the moon!? 

- _Verpiss dich_ (fuck off), Klaus- she gets away from him and starts walking-. I'm done with you and your stupid family. 

-Who, eh?- he won't let go-. Who the fuck...?

-You, _schweinehund! (_ pig, insult)- Klaus turns pale-. I've been hopelessly in love with you since the first time I touched you, idiot. But I’m so stupid! I’ve done nothing but fight for you… 

-(Y/N)...

-The least you could do was show up! Look for me!- she sees Dave on the distance, staring at them like the others-. But I'm not worth it, right? He is, not me. 

She takes the gold band from her ring finger, the one she had worn all those years with so much affection, and throws it to Klaus with distress. It falls to the ground, tingling, a diamond falling off. 

-(Y/N), wait!- Klaus tries to take her hand-. I didn't mean all that, I'm sorry. 

-Don't touch me!- Her eyes glow and he feels a sharp pain on the palm of the hand, like if someone had burnt him-. I don't want to see you or any of your siblings ever again, get it? 

(Y/N) leaves as Klaus kneels of the ground, crying. 

-Bravo, Klaus- Ben claps sarcastically. 

-What are you looking at!?- the crowd that had gathered around him start to disperse-. Get a life, knobheads! 

"(Y/N), don't leave me," he thinks. But it's already too late, she's gone. "I love you too."


	6. A Guide To Giving Up

(Y/N) enters her room at the Adolphus a crying mess, throwing herself to the bed, and taking the phone. She dials Jackie with trembling hands to her direct line. 

-Hello? 

-Jackie!- she can't stop weeping-. Oh, Jackie, I'm such an idiot. 

-What happened!?- the First Lady panics-. Do you need help? Are you hurt?

-It's Klaus- Jackie sighs, but is still worried-. I found him. 

-And? Shouldn't you be happy? 

-He said such horrible things about me, Jackie. He kept telling me I was a whore for sleeping with the president. Him, of all people! He should know me better than that. 

-Oh, dear...- Jackie can't believe her ears. 

(Y/N) had described Klaus like the perfect man, a complete gentleman who loved her deeply. But what she is telling her now doesn't fit that description. 

-He yelled at me in the middle of the street in front of everyone. I am so embarrassed, Jackie, they all looked at me like I was a berk. And you know what's the worst part? He knew where I was all this time and didn't give a shit! All those detectives, all the photographs, the looking... It was a complete waist of time! 

-(Y/N), dear, breathe- she was panting, feeling like someone had crushed her internal organs-. He's not worth it. You are the most adorable and amazing person I've known, you deserve someone who can love you with the same intensity you do... And Klaus's not him, I can tell. 

-I can't leave without him. 

-Yes, you can.

-I mean- (Y/N) sobs-, of course, I can live without him...But I don't want to. I love him so much Jackie, I need him. 

-(Y/N), you can't give him that much power over you. 

-You know? I remember when I met him- she ignores her friend-. Oh, Jackie, it was so clear that he was the only one for me! But there was always something keeping us apart, like if the universe couldn't allow us to be together. And I've lost the count of how many times I've begged him to stay, how many times I've tried to make him love me! 

-You can't make someone love you, (Y/N)- the First Lady understands perfectly-. That just happens, you know? And sweety, he's not the only man in the world, there's plenty of fish in the sea. 

-No, Jackie, I _want_ him. 

-And what makes him so special? What makes you believe you can't love anyone else? 

(/Y/N) laughs sadly, his face stuck in her mind. 

-"He's so charismatic, magnetic, electric... When he walks in a room, everyone's head turn, everyone wants to talk to him. He is like this hybrid, this mix of a man who can't contain himself. And above anything else, I love him, I love, I love him... And I will always love him, I love him, Jackie."

Jackie tells her something, but (Y/N) can't hear her over the scandal a bunch of police sirens make in front of the hotel. Curious, she leans out the window, leaving the phone on the bed, following the patrols. They park in front of Stadtler's, where a group of African-American protesters chants "No more back doors." (Y/N) runs back to the phone. 

-Jackie!

-No, let me finish...

-No, Jackie!- she tries to extend the phone cord as much as she can to look though the window-. Something's happening here. 

-What?- her friend's confused. 

-Something's happening at a nearby restaurant, the police are here. 

-And? 

-It's a negro protest, Jackie!- the First Lady finally understands what she's trying to tell her-. There's way too many of them, this is going to be a massacre! 

-I'll tell Jack to call the governor. (Y/N), stay in the hotel, you may not be black, but in Texas, you're not the right type of white- just then (Y/N) recognizes a familiar face among the tumult-. (Y/N)? Do you hear me? Stay in your room, it's dangerous. 

-Allison... 

-What?

She hangs the phone and runs to the elevator to leave the hotel, and then crosses the street directly to the restaurant. Smoke starts dispersing as officers arrest and force the protesters, some white citizens helping them.

-Hey, hey!- a white man is restraining Allison as she tries to get to her husband-. Leave her alone! 

-(Y/N)!- Allison takes her hand-. Help Ray! Help him! 

She doesn't know who Ray is, but Allison points at the man laying on the floor, a policeman brutally hitting him. She approaches them, trying to touch him to convince him of letting them go. 

-Officer, that's enough- he steps away, still beating Ray-. That's enough, you're going to kill him!

-Ray!- Allison keeps fighting with the man-. Ray! 

-Shut up, socialist scum!- that was a new insult to her. 

The officer turns and hits (Y/N) with a baton across the face, and she falls to the ground, nose, and cheekbone bleeding. The police points at Allison.

-You're next. 

-(Y/N)! Ray! 

Not caring she's just been hit, (Y/N) crawls to the office and touches him, but everything's spinning and she can't concentrate enough to use her powers. So instead, she holds to his legs, trying to prevent him from hitting Allison's husband. 

-You, nazi- he takes (Y/N) by a fist of hair and drags her beside Ray-. You're dead. 

He hits her again, this time harder, on the ribcage, and then proceeds to take turns between Ray and her. 

Allison manages to escape from the black man and runs to the officer, taking him by the wrist. He turns ready to hit her, but she whispers something to his ear: 

-I heard a rumor that you walked away. 

The policeman drops the baton and leaves. Ray stares at Allison scared while (Y/N) lies unconscious beside him. 

-Ray!- his wife kneels-. Are you... Are you hurt? 

-What did you say to him?- they haven't noticed (Y/N) is bleeding out. 

-We're okay, that's what matters...

-What the hell did you just say to him!? 

-Uh...- Allison finally looks at (Y/N)-. Oh, my God! 

-What the hell did you say to him!?- Ray stands up, he's too shocked to care about anything else. 

-I just told him to leave you alone- she takes her friend between her arms-. Ray, we can discuss this later. We need to get her to the hospital! 

-There ain't no way in hell that white cop is just gonna walk away 'cause a black woman tells him to. 

-Ray- Allison starts coughing-. We don't have time for this, help me carry (Y/N). Come on.

He starts walking away. 

-We gotta go. Ray! 

-Who are you!?

-Hey, Ray! Help me!- she needs to get (Y/N) out of there before she bleeds out or suffocates with the smoke-. Ray! 

-Who are you!? 

Her husband leaves, and Allison is about to follow him when she feels a pair of hands on her shoulders. She keeps coughing. 

-Allison, come on. We have to go!- Klaus pushes her, skipping the body on the floor, not paying attention to it-. Allison, come on! Right now! 

Klaus starts coughing, and Allison finally accepts leaving. 

-Okay, okay- she covers her nose with her arm-. Help me carry (Y/N). 

-(Y/N)?- Allison runs to her and Klaus feels his heart stop for a moment-. Oh, my God! 

He takes her in his arms, crying, and carries her away from the zone. When they are out of the sight of the police and white protesters, Klaus puts (Y/N) on the sidewalk, shacking, trying to find her pulse. 

-Is she breathing?- Allison asks, frantic-. Please tell me she's still breathing. 

Klaus sighs. 

-She is- he kisses her forehead-. We need to go to the hospital. 

-No time, she will have bled out by then. My house is near and my neighbour is a nurse. We'll take her there and I'll call Mrs. Andrews, alright? 

Klaus just stares at her friend's face, which is covered in her blood. 

-Klaus! 

-Yeah, yeah, fine. 

He carries (Y/N) again and follows Allison. 


	7. Prince Charming

When (Y/N) wakes up the next day, she can't feel her face and her whole body hurts. Groaning, she sits up on the bed, not knowing where she is, and look around. She almost screams out of surprise after seeing Klaus sleeping on a chair beside her, his head on her lap, and their hands intertwine. 

-Klaus- (Y/N) moves him-. Klaus! 

With a wince, Klaus opens his eyes, and smiles when he sees his friend awake. Without thinking, he hugs her, and she flinches out of pain. 

-Oh, sorry- he lets her go-. I'm so glad you're alive, I thought I had lost you. 

-Where are we?- her tone is distant.

-Allison's house. 

-Is her husband okay? 

-I don't know- Allison enters the room-. I've been to hospitals all night, but he's not anywhere. 

-I'm sorry to hear that. 

-Thanks for trying to help us- Allison sits on the bed-. You won't be doing much modeling for a while, though. 

(Y/N) frowns and then stands up to see herself in the mirror. Her face is covered in black and purple bruises and several wounds, as well as the rest of her body. She's surprised she doesn't have anything broken. 

- _Verdammt_ (damn it)- she whispers-. I guess I'll have to cover them like the scars in my back. 

Her eyes glow for a second and then she turns to Allison, her face is intact. 

-How do I look? 

-That's amazing- she approaches her and touches her cheek. (Y/N) flinches-. Oh, it still hurts?

-Well, one can't have it all. I can change others' feelings, but not my own; pretty shitty if you ask me. 

(Y/N) looks at the clock on the wall. 

-Fuck!- she runs to put her shoes on. 

-Someone curses more than I remembered- Allison is stranged. 

-Sorry- (Y/N) takes her coat from a chair, her whole body aching-. I was supposed to be at the Dealey Plaza an hour ago. Eve is gonna kill me! 

She runs down the stairs, the siblings following her. Every step she takes feels like a thousand knives stabbing her, but she doesn't care. 

-Wait! I'll take you- Klaus says-. My car is parked outside, just tell me where to get there. 

-No, thanks- she doesn't even turn to see him. 

Allison frowns. 

-Are you guys alright with each other? 

-No- (Y/N) answers, opening the door-. I actually don't plan on seeing him ever again after this. Hope your husband's fine. 

-Come on, (Y/N)!- Klaus follows her outside with his car keys-. Can we talk, please?

-No. 

-There's something important I need to tell you!

-I think you said enough yesterday. Now leave me alone, don't you have to be an idiot somewhere else?

(Y/N) stops a cab and enters, Klaus following her. She sighs, mad. 

-Klaus, get out! 

-To where, ma'am?- the driver asks. 

-To The Adolphus, please- she turns to see Klaus-. Get out. 

-No. 

-Klaus. 

-I'm not leaving your side until you listen to me! 

-I don't have time for this- she nods to the driver so he can start the car. 

-(Y/N), I...- Klaus doesn't know where to begin. 

-Can you turn on the radio, please?- she asks the driver-. I'll give you $30 if you put it at the max volume. 

-Sure, ma'am. 

-Thanks. 

[ _"You fooled me with your kisses. You cheated and you schemed."_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=emjLXdsj6xA)

Elvis blasts through the speakers so load, people turn to see the cab as it passes them. 

-(Y/N)!- Klaus still tries to talk.- (Y/N), come on! This is childish! 

_"You look like an angel, walk like an angel, talk like an angel. But I got wise."_

(Y/N) only points to her ear with a mocking sign, and then crosses her arms and looks thought the window. 

_"I thought that I was in heaven, but I was sure surprised."_

Klaus scuffs and gives up, doing the same as her. The driver has to bit his lip to not laugh. 

_"You're the devil in disguise. Oh yes, you are, the devil in disguise."_

The cab parks in front of the hotel and (Y/N) pays the man with a wide smile. She then hops off the car and walks to the entrance, ignoring Klaus. 

-(Y/N), I'm so sorry, okay? I was mad, and that's not an excuse, but you must understand I don't believe anything of what I said! I talk a lot of shit when I'm sober and... 

-(Y/N)! 

A male voice catches her attention as she crosses the lobby in a hurry. She just wants to get to her room and change, and then go to her appointment with Vogue. But when she sees who's calling, she stops. 

-Bobby!? 

-Thank God- he sighs, relieved. 

Robert Kennedy sprints to her and embraces his friend tightly, even lifting her a little. It hurts like hell, but she doesn't say anything. 

-Bobby, what are you doing here?- she asks him after he lets go. 

-What do you think? Jackie almost had a panic attack after your phoned her! The riot was all over the news. We called you all night with no answer, and this morning, when we called the hotel, they told us you hadn't come to sleep. So Jack sent me to look for you, I came here on a private jet as soon as he told me. 

-We were terrified, we thought you were hurt or worst!- a blonde girl says, entering the conversation. 

-Jackie wanted to come- an English lady approaches-. But of course, they wouldn't let her with all that happened last night. 

-We called every hospital in goddamn Texas- a strict female tone says-. We were even about to go to the morgue, Voss. 

(Y/N) turns red, embarrassed with her friends. She takes Bobby's hands. 

-I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry- she looks at the others-. I was going to stay in my room, but I saw a friend of mine in the riot being beaten by an imbecile policeman, and I just couldn't let her there to die! So I went to help her and stayed at her house, that's all. 

-She's fine, by the way- Klaus mentions, catching everyone's attention. 

(Y/N) breathes deeply, biting her lip. She thought he was gone.

-Whose the gentleman?- Bobby asks.

-No one!- (Y/N) tries to cover, but her friend isn't gonna let that happen. 

-Klaus Hargreeves- he says, offering his hand-. It's a pleasure to meet you, General Kennedy. 

Silence invades the room as everyone looks at him dazzled, like if they are seeing a ghost. Robert takes his hand, stunned. 

-Oh, God, he's real- one of the girls whispers to the other, not looking away from him. 

-And handsome- the other whispers back-. I like his necklace. 

-Yeah, great!- (Y/N) smiles nervously and tries to escape the situation-. Um, we are already late with the photoshoot schedule, so I better hurry... 

-No, no, no- one of her friends stops her, smiling devilishly-. You haven't introduced us. 

-Jane, I'm pretty sure he already knows you all. We're part of the most famous persons in America, remember? 

She ignores her and walks to Klaus, smiling wide and offering her hand. 

-I'm Jane Shrimpton, the reason your girlfriend is here in the first place- she laughs-. Me and Marilyn, who rest in peace, ran her over on New Year 1961 just a couple of blocks away from here. It wasn't even midnight and we were already blasted! I don't regret it though, (Y/N) is one of the best persons I've ever met in my entire life. And I know a lot of people!

-I'm Pattie Boyd- the blonde girl presented over Jane's shoulder-. Hi! 

-Hi- Klaus is uncomfortable. 

-Robert Kennedy- Robert looks at him seriously, like if examining every move Klaus makes-. Attorney General of the United States, but of course, you already know that. It's great to meet you, Mr. Hargreeves, we've all heard a lot about you. 

-Bobby, no...- (Y/N) signs him to cut it up, but Pattie speaks in his place. 

-Absolutely yes! (Y/N)'s been talking about you nonstop ever since we met her. We were dying to meet the man that has her delighted. 

(Y/N) is mortified, she doesn't want Klaus to know he was the only thing she's talked about for the last three years of her life. 

-(Y/N) talked so highly about you- Jane agrees-. We even started calling you the "Prince Charming" because she described you as a man come out of a fairytale. 

-We also said that because we all thought you were fictional, like Cinderella's prince- the lady with the severe tone of voice speaks-. I'm Eve Arnold, (Y/N) personal photographer. 

-When you came back from Vietnam, Private Hargreeves? And why? 

-Vietnam?

-Okay!- (Y/N) laughs uncomfortable, clapping her hands-. Now that you all know each other, we can move on. 

She takes the dress Eve is holding. 

-I'm assuming this is my selected attire for today's session. So, I'm going to my room, I'll change and I'll be back in just ten minutes so we can go, alright? Okay. 

She quickly walks to the elevator before anyone has the chance to reply. 

-Excuse me- Klaus follows her-. (Y/N)! 

She presses the elevator's button several times, like if that was going to make it go faster. Klaus catches up with her, and she sighs. 

-(Y/N), I'm sorry, I feel much worse now. I totally thought you were lying yesterday when you said you looked for me, but now I know that's true. I...

-Klaus, _gehen_ (go). Now. 

-Just let me tell you this, it's really important... 

-I swear, Klaus, if you don't leave me alone, I'm gonna scream. 

The elevator opens and she steps in. 

-(Y/N)...- he tries to follow. 

- _Eins_ (one)- she starts counting down as a warning. 

-I...

- _Zwei._ (two) 

-Can you just...?

 _-Drei!_ (three)

She breathes deeply to scream, but Klaus raises his arms in defeat and steps back. 

-Okay, okay, okay!- the elevator doors start moving-. But I'll come back! You won't get rid of me so easily! 

The last thing he sees before the doors close is (Y/N) showing him her middle finger with a mocking smile. 


	8. How To Confuse Vodka With Water

After the photoshoot, Bobby accompanies (Y/N) to a nearby candy store to buy chocolates, and the others go back to the hotel to change. The dress she's wearing was specifically designed for her body by her great friend YSL, but she still feels uncomfortable in it. 

-It was nice to meet your fiance- Robert tells her as she fills two plastic bags with all kinds of truffles-. Although I expected you to be happier, now that you finally found him. 

-Yeah- she walks to the counter-. The fantasy's gone, some pretty shitty stuff came to surface, and we're no longer together. Oh, well, what can I do, right? 

She pays as Bobby stares at her, worried. He had never seen her in that mood, let's not talk about the fact she never cursed before him. 

-Sorry to hear that, are you alright? 

-Absolutely!- they leave the store-. It's not like I just wasted six years of my life looking for a man that doesn't love me. 

-I thought he went lost in 1960. 

-Oh, _ja_ \- she had forgotten the circumstances-. Whatever. Three, six, ten years; what's the difference? 

They enter The Adolphus, and sit in the Century Room. (Y/N) just stuffs as much chocolate as she can in her mouth. 

-So, if you two are not a thing any longer, does that mean I get a...

-Are you still married?- (Y/N) interrupts him. 

-Yeah.

-Then no. 

-I thought that. 

Bobby stays silent after that, watching her eat truffle after truffle, nonstop. After ten minutes, Jane, Pattie, and Eve reunite with them. 

-Hey, lads- they all sit-. We're going on a tour around the city, wanna come? Klaus can come! 

-We don't mention that name anymore- Bobby is quick to say-. They broke up. 

-What!?

-You're telling me you spent millions of dollars looking for a man for three years... And as soon as you see him, you break up?- Eve can't believe it. 

-I really don't want to talk about that now. 

-Well, then that's a better reason to go out!- Pattie tries to cheer her-. Come on! 

-No thanks- (Y/N) doesn't even turn to see her. 

-So, what?- Jane says-. You are just going to stay here all day and eat your weight in chocolates? 

(Y/N) fakes she's thinking about it. 

-Yeah, probably- (Y/N) takes a fist of truffles and puts them in her mouth-. Sounds like a _fucking_ great plan, Jane. 

-Wow, you're really mad- Eve's surprise to hear her talking so bitterly. 

-I...- she sighs-. I just need time to process it, okay? I'm sorry if I was rude. 

-It's okay- Jane pats her on the back-. We'll go on the tour and you can stay here, alright? And then, when we come back, we talk about it. 

(Y/N) just nods. 

-You coming, Mr. Kennedy?- Pattie asks him. 

-No, I've to go back home or my wife will kill me- he stands up and kisses (Y/N) on the forehead-. Take care of yourself, okay? And please, answer our calls. 

-Yes, sir. 

They all leave and when (Y/N) is sure they won't come back, she goes to change to her normal attire and then walks to the nearest liquor store. 

[ _"Well, send 'im to the store, let's buy some more. Let's have a party tonight."_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ip_rNAASt6I)

She takes a trolley at the entrance and, as she wanders the aisles, she puts a bottle of everything she lays eyes on. 

_"I never kissed a bear, I never kissed a goon. But I can shake a chicken in the middle of the room. Let's have a party."_

She doesn't even wait to pay, she has already drunk two bottles of wine when she approaches the owner at the counter. The entire trolley is filled with liquor of all types. 

-Your party is going to be wild if you're taking all that, ma'am- the man tells her as he registers the bottles-. Makes me wish to be there. 

-Oh, no, it's not for a party- she takes off her sunglasses and leans on the table-. It's actually for my heartache.

-For the love of Jesus!- the man almost drops a bottle-. You're that model from the perfumes commercial! My wife bought it because of you! What's its name? 

-Yardley Oh. 

-Yes! 

-Then I guess you have no problem with me being German, right? 

-No, no, miss- the man finishes packing the bottles-. Can I take a picture of you? My wife will never believe me if I don't. 

-Sure, why not?

-I'll go for the camera, wait for just one minute! Don't go. 

As the man goes to the back of the store, (Y/N) takes a bottle of vodka and starts drinking it. At her back, the door opens and someone comes in, but she doesn't mind. 

-Klaus, it's not too late- Ben tells his brother as he takes a trolley. 

-Oh, I think we both know that it is. 

He takes a bottle and opens it. 

-You really want to throw three years of sobriety out the window? 

-In case you didn't notice- he laughs-, the last three years have been a royal shitshow. 

-And this is only gonna make it worse. 

-Maybe... Let's find out!

He drinks half the bottle in a matter of seconds as Ben shakes his head in disapproval. 

-I found it!- Klaus hears the owner scream-. Okay, say cheese! 

-Cheese!- (Y/N) makes a peace sign and smiles widely. 

Klaus turns immediately, recognizing her voice, and approaches her as she takes two bags from the counter. 

-Hey! 

-Ugh- her breath stinks of alcohol-. You again? I'm pretty sure this is considered stalking. 

She walks to the entrance, waving goodbye to the owner. Klaus leaves $20 on the counter and runs after her: 

-Hey, (Y/N), thought you didn't drink

She takes the last sip from the vodka and takes out a whiskey bottle from the bags. 

-Yeah, well, now I do- she puts her sunglasses back on-. And if you excuse me, I'm going to my hotel room to have alcohol poisoning and die. _Tschüss!_ (bye-bye)

Klaus frowns, worried, not knowing if she's talking seriously or not. 

-(Y/N), give me that- he tries to take the bottles from her. 

- _Nein, du Idiot (_ No, you idiot _)_ \- she starts forgetting how to speak English-. Buy your own. 

-How much have you drunk? 

-Not enough, 'cause I still sense your stupid ass and my face still looks good. 

Klaus follows her down the street, begging her to stop drinking, but she completely ignores him. A couple of minutes later, irritated, Klaus takes her by the waist, making her drop the bags, and carries her away from them. 

- _Klaus, Lass mich runter!_ (put me down)- her accent is sharp. 

-I can't understand you- he's taking her to his mansion, to keep an eye on her. 

-Klaus! Down!- he doesn't comply-. Ouch! 

He sits (Y/N) on a bench to rest his arms a little, and because she's crying out of pain. Her powers are already blocked, so her face is covered in injuries from last night's turmoil. 

-Now, this is what's going to happen- Klaus kneels in front of her-. I'm taking you to my house so you can sober up and then talk with me about yesterday, alright? 

-What happened to your lip?- she laughs, looking at the cut. 

-Dave hit me while I was trying to convince him not to enlist- he says embarrassed. 

-Remind me to send him a thank you card- (Y/N) laughs harder-. You totally deserved it, asshole. 

-I know. 

She stares at him as she stops laughing, completely lost, and then caresses his cheek. 

-Habe ich jemals gesagt, wie schön deine Augen sind? (Have I ever told you how beautiful your eyes are?) 

-(Y/N), I have no idea what you’re saying. 

-Deine Augen erinnern mich an Sonnenschein durch die Bäume, schöner als alles, was man sehen kann! (Your eyes remind me of sunshine through the trees, more beautiful than all that can be seen!) 

-I’ve not idea what you’re saying about... Man?

-Kein "man"… Ich sage, ich liebe dich, du idiot. (Not man, I’m saying I love you, you idiot). 

Klaus recognizes the word "liebe", but can't remember what it means, so he just sighs and carries her again. 

-Ass. Nice.- (Y/N) says in a giggly drowsy voice. 

Klaus blushes. 


	9. Mr. Lonely

(Y/N) ends up falling asleep on his arms, which makes it easier to carry her to the mansion. 

But as Klaus gets closer to his house, he notices the door's already open, and chatter can be heard inside. 

-Oh, no...- he whispers, noticing the colorful van at one side of the entrance-. Oh, God damn it. 

A group of people dressed in blue gets out of the house:

-He's here!

-The prophet! 

(Y/N) wakes up because of the commotion.

-The Holy Wanderer had returned! 

-Stay in the mansion!- Klaus starts walking away. 

-What's going on?- (Y/N) asks, snuggling to his chest. 

-Nothing. 

-Prophet! 

-No! No, you guys should all stay in the mansion. 

-Prophet!- overlapping shout follow him as he tries to run. 

-Stay in the mansion! 

-What? 

A wave of turquoise blue surrounds Klaus, causing (Y/N) to start hyperventilating, scared. 

-Hey, hey, don't panic- Klaus tries to calm her-. They're completely harmless... Ouch! 

He trips and both fall to the ground. (Y/N) tries to get away from the turmoil, terrified, her drunkness not helping. But then a pair of hands takes her by the shoulders. She screams to the top of her lungs, and Klaus tries to push his followers to get to her, unsuccessfully. 

-Whoa, whoa, whoa- a man bends by her side-. _Was ist mit deinem Gesicht passiert, Voss?_ (what happened to your face, Voss?)

She focuses on the man speaking, her vision blurry.

-Kurt? 

-No, no, I'm here- Four finally gets to her and takes her by the hand-. I'm here, don't worry. 

-I'm not talking about you, idiot- she sighs in pain. 

-Can you please stop touching her?- a guy with a German accent tells him, angry. He then turns to (Y/N)-. _Er hat dir das angetan, Liebes?_ (He did this to you, love?) 

- _Nein, aber kannst du von hier wegnehmen?_ (No, but can you take me away from here?) 

-Yes, of course. My car just right here- he points at a pink Camaro-. Come on. 

- _Jedes Teilchen meines Körpers tut weh, kannst du...? (_ Every particle of my body hurts, can you...?)

-Oh, yes!- the German man carries (Y/N) as Klaus looks at them confused. 

As he takes her to his car, Four tries to follow, but his followers get in the way. 

-Um, (Y/N)! Wait! 

They reach the car and the guy leaves her at the copilot seat to then enter the other side. He starts the car and starts driving away from the blue dressed turmoil. 

( ~~The next conversation is supposed to be spoken in German)~~

-Okay, now tell me, what happened to you? Why were you with that man? I thought you were terrified of cults. 

-It's a long story, Kurt- she answers, rubbing her eyes-. And I really don't want to talk about it now. 

-Can you at least tell me who was the moron who left your beautiful face like that? 

-Oh, well, you know Texans are not very fond of Germans. I tried helping a friend at a riot and ended up with a whitey policemen hitting me with his baton. 

-Fucking Texans- he grunts.

-Anyway, what are you doing here?

-Doesn't the blue garment gives it away?- he laughs-. I was actually in San Francisco looking for this cult named "Children of Destiny", but by the time I found them, their leader was gone. So I followed some here, pretending to be one of them, in hopes to find him. 

-Is it for...?

-(Y/N)!- Klaus is running after the car, his followers chasing him-. (Y/N), wait! 

-Oh, poor guy, he's pathetic- Kurt says-. We should help him. 

-No, Kurt, please, no...- she pouts at him. 

-Please, please, Voss- he begs-. Talking with him would be of great help for my research. Please! 

(Y/N) scuffs and crosses her arms. 

-Okay, stop the car. But I want it to be clear I'm doing this for you, not him. 

Kurt stops the car and Klaus enters it quickly. Then they drive away, leaving the members of the cult far behind. 

An uncomfortable silence fills the car as Klaus tries to understand what's going on. He then leans over and whispers to (Y/N) ear: 

-Do you know him? 

-Yes, she does, _prophet_ \- he answers for her, saying the last word in a mocking tone-. I'm Kurt Vandenburg, nice to finally meet you.

* * *

Marilyn and (Y/N) sat at the Stadler's, drinking a cup of coffee. The famous actress was disguised in a wig and sunglasses, not wanting to deal with fans at that moment. 

-Have you think about it then?- she asked (Y/N), stirring her beverage-. I don't want you to stay here on your own, Texans can be such assholes. 

-I don't know, Mary. I still don't know anything about my fiance, and if he's here and I leave...

-Oh, dearie, we've already looked all over Texas for him. He's not here, and I think you have better chances to find him in New York. There's a lot of influential people there, who can help you find him. Plus- the blonde took her hand and smiled fondly-, I really need you there. This is my third divorce and the press won't leave me alone; I can't deal with it all on my own. 

-Mary...- a male voice interrupts her.

-Your ugly nazi face is ruining my breakfast, bitch. 

Both women turned to see a man looking at them with a disgusted face. Marilyn scuffed, tired and irritated everyone in the state insulted her friend. 

-Your stinky cowboy breath is ruining _our_ breakfast, dickhead. 

-How did you call me?- the man stood up, making everyone turn to see them-. You're a traitor, eating with the enemy. Did you know those scumbags killed my brother in Munich!?

-Oh, so it's your brother we should thank for leaving us orphans- another guy with a German accent said at his back. 

The man turned to see a brown-haired dude, twice his size, looking down at him with a taunting smirk. 

-What? 

-My sister- the German pointed at (Y/N)-, and I lived in a small town near Munich during the war. One day, the Americans decided to bomb us, even though only three nazi soldiers lived there; the rest of us were just normal citizens. The town ended up in ruins and us orphans. I think that kind of leaves us hand to hand, no, sir? 

The cowboy gulps. 

-I... I... 

-You should leave me and my family alone- the guy sat beside (Y/N)-. Have a nice day, sir. 

The man leaves the restaurant, red of rage, and Marilyn laughs. 

- _Danke_ (Thanks)- (Y/N) whispered to the guy with a soft smile. 

- _Keine Sorge_ (No worries)- he blinks at her, making her blush-. Americans won one war and now they think they own the world. Kurt Vandenburg, a pleasure. 

-(Y/N) Voss and this my friend...- she turned to see Marilyn no knowing how to introduce her-. Uh...

-Oh, dearie, anyone who saves us from a Texan deserves to know my name- the blonde offered her hand with a seductive smile-. Marilyn Monroe, the pleasure's ours. 

Kurt looks at her surprised. 

-Mar...Marilyn Monroe? _The_ Marilyn Monroe!?

The blonde laughed and put down her sunglasses to wink at him. 

-The one and only. 

-Wow!- he shook her hand enthusiastically-. It's amazing to meet you, Miss Monroe. Ah! And of course, you too, Miss Voss. 

-And tell us- Marilyn took her cup-. Are you really a war orphan? 

-Oh, _ja!_ \- Kurt smiled-. But not because of Americans, I just said that to scare the cowboy away. My mom was a catholic, my father a jew; Gestapo found out on the '43 and my father ended up shot in our basement while my mom hanged in the middle of the town, like a warning.

-Oh, I'm sorry- (Y/N) put a hand on his shoulder. 

-I don't remember them much, I was four then. Nazis send me to an orphanage in hopes I'll forget my Jewish heritage, they even changed my surname to my mom's maiden name, Betzler. Anyway, the war ended and I was sent to live with my uncle in Munich, and he changed my name back to Vandenburgh. Told me not to ever let anyone bring me down because of where I come from. 

-Wow, amazing- Marilyn was flirting with him-. And how you ended in the land of the free? 

-I'm making research on cults for my thesis. And which better place than America to do that. 

-Cults?- (Y/N) flinches at the word-. There are cults here!? 

-Not exactly in Dallas- Kurt clarified-. I was investigating this cult in Waco, the Branch Davidians. I'm only here briefly, I'm heading to New York, I heard about a sexual cult established in Manhattan. They seem to be a great deal, the Sullivinanians they are called. 

-Oh, we're also heading to New York!- Marilyn looked at her friend-. Well, I'm actually trying to convince (Y/N) to go with me, but she won't comply with my wishes. 

-Can I know why you don't want to go with this beautiful lady? What can Texas offer you, anyway? 

-I'm looking for someone- (Y/N) looked at her gold band-. My fiance, Klaus. 

-I tell her it'll be easier to look for him in N.Y. There are people I know that can help her. 

-You should go- Kurt suggested-. I can even help you if you want.

-Maybe you're right.

* * *

Klaus looks at his hand with a frown, noticing he doesn't have the tattoos from his cult. 

-Klaus Hargreeves. 

-Oh!- Kurt looks at him through the rearview-. You found him, (Y/N). I must admit, I wasn't expecting you to be engaged to a cult leader. 

-We've not engaged anymore. 

-Oh, too bad- Kurt smiles at her-. Sorry to hear that. 

Klaus is confused, but also tired, so he decides to ask later. 

-Um, (Y/N), dear, can I stay with you...

-No. 

-But...

(Y/N) pulls off the same trick from the morning and turns on the radio at full volume. 

[ _"Now I am so lonely, I'm Mr. Lonely. Wish I had someone to call on the phone."_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dCwgYCMq11g)

-Are you kidding me!?- Klaus screams over the music-. Again!? 

Kurt just looks at then entertained. 

_"Now I'm a soldier, a lonely soldier. Away from home through no wish of my own."_

-Can you at least drop me off at Allison's?- (Y/N) can't hear him, but Kurt does-. Please! 

-Oh, sure! Just give me the direction. 

_"I've been forgotten, yes, forgotten. Oh, how I wonder, how is it I failed."_

Half an hour later, Klaus gets off the car, tumbling. He is done, he's convinced (Y/N) will never forgive him, so he just wants to drink all night and forget he even exists. 

-Bye, Klaus- Kurt waves him. 

-Bye. 

(Y/N) doesn't even turn to see him as they drive away. 

- _"That's why I'm lonely, I'm Mr. Lonely. I wish that I could go back home."_

He sings as he knocks on her sister's door. 


	10. Flora

[ _"She wore blue velvet. Bluer than velvet were her eyes. Warmer than May her tender sighs."_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E2_SFBUqUoQ)

(Y/N) smiles as the song sound softly, she had tone it down after Klaus left. The lyrics always reminded her of Marilyn, making her cry. 

_"Feeling the rapture grow. Like a flame burning brightly. But when she left, gone was the glow of..."_

-I'm sorry about Marilyn, by the way- Kurt mentions as a tear falls down her cheek-. She was a wonderful, woman. 

-Sometimes I think she's better like this. At least she doesn't have to deal with all the demons in her head anymore. 

-Yeah- Kurt sighs-. So... What happened, if I can ask? With Klaus, I mean. 

-Oh- (Y/N) sobs-, I wouldn't know where to start. 

-Just take it out of your chest, love. 

-Well, first of all, he founded a cult even after knowing that there's nothing in this world I hate more than cults. Then, I spent three years looking for his junkie ass while he knew exactly where I was. 

-Oh! I do remember you saying the only reason you became a model was that you thought so many photos of you will help him find you. 

-Exactly!- she is frantic-. A...And when he finally stopped hiding from me, he called me a whore and accused me of sleeping with the Kennedy brothers, in front of a bunch of Texans. 

-Ouch. 

-Not to mention he's madly in love with this closeted gay man who is going to enlist and be sent to Vietnam any time these days!- Kurt frowns-. Oh! And did I told you how he managed to build the fucking "Faith's Children" in such a short time? 

-It's Destiny's Children, actually. 

-Whatever, I don't care- she's screaming at this point-. He slept with an older woman, Kurt! 

The man just shakes his head, laughing.

-All you tell me sounds definitely awful, but... Come on, his cult is not that bad! 

-What? 

-You should see all the degenerated people I've met these years, I'm pretty sure they're Satan's spawn or something- Kurt stops the car to concentrate on the conversation-. Destiny's Children is a playground compared to any of them. 

-It's still a cult, Kurt- He looks at her with a mischievous smirk-. Why are you looking me like that? 

-Okay, I'm going to tell you a secret - he moves to be facing her-. But you need to promise to listen to the end, okay? 

-You're scaring me- she laughs nervously-. What is it? Does it have to do with Klaus? 

-No, no, no... It's about me- (Y/N) raises an eyebrow-. Look, I lied when I said I was doing the research for my thesis. I don't even go to college! 

-Then why are you investigating cults? 

-Because I admire them so much- he takes a notebook from the glove box-. They spread a message of love and peace, people like Klaus save lives, (Y/N)! 

He opens his notes and starts looking for something. (Y/N) is starting to feel uncomfortable. 

-So, I came to the US to learn how they do it, how can someone be so convincing that people just follow them no questions asked. Because I want to do the same but in Germany. I even bought this huge grassland in the Bavarian Alps to start it, I've been planning everything for years, so it's perfect! I want to be a hero, a prophet, save people's lives, (Y/N). 

Kurt shows her a photo of a very familiar terrain to her. She turns pale. 

-When I go back to Germany in a month, I'm registering the cult as an association. You wanna know how I'm calling it? Wait for it...- he makes a drumroll-. _Der Blumenthal Himmel!_ (The Flower Valley Heaven) 

-Let me out- (Y/N) is breathless. 

-Wait, you promised to listen to the end, and I haven't told you the best part. 

-Kurt, let me out. 

-Everyone who enters the cult gets to chose a flower as their new name, in representation of their blooming new life!- he ignores her-. That's why I'm changing my name to Zephyrus _Blumenthal_ (Flower Valley). Zephyrus was the Greek god of Spring, you know? 

-Let me out!- (Y/N) stars crying and forcing the door, a complete terror in her voice.-. Let me out!

She feels like someone's strangling her, not enough air reaching her lungs as she stats to have a panic attack. 

-(Y/N), are you...?

She screams when he touches her, fearing for her life. 

Luther's walking down the same street at that moment, caring his stuff to Five's place after his landlord kicked him out, when he's startled by a woman's cry. As he approaches the car where the screams come from, he drops his boxes and runs to break the window. 

-(Y/N), are you okay?- he recognizes her immediately-. Your face... 

-Luther, get me out!- she's shacking frenetically-. Get me away from him!

He takes her by the arms and passes her through the broken window. (Y/N) then drop to the ground and crawls away from the car, feeling nauseous, and the world spinning around her. Luther takes Kurt by the collar, angry.

-What did you do to her?

-Nothing! I... I... She just started screaming...

He hits him on the face so hard Kurt faints. Luther runs back to (Y/N) and holds her tightly, worried. 

-You need to breathe, (Y/N)- she gasps for air-. Follow my breath, okay? 

It takes him more than half an hour to calm her enough to even try to move her. But when (Y/N) can finally breathe normally again, Luther carries her to Allison's house as it's not far from where they are. 

His sister opens the door with sparkling eyes: 

-Ray?- she frowns-. Oh, Luther, what happened!?

-I need your help. 

-Is that Monkey Man?- Klaus drowsy voice can be heard-. Amazing, family reunion!

Klaus appears at behind Allison with a wide smile, but it immediately fades after he sees (Y/N) whimpering in Luther's chest, like a wounded animal. He pushes Allison out of the way. 

-What happened to her?- he takes (Y/N) from Luther's arms-. What happened to her!? 

-I don't know!- Luther enters the house-. She was screaming when I found her, she was with another German dude. I think he hit her or something, look at her face. 

-No, that is from a protest, yesterday- Allison comments-. I...I'll go to prepare her a bath. 

-Thanks- Klaus carries her friend to the couch-. Oh, dear, what did that asshole did to you?

-Klaus...-she cries his name, snuggling against his chest-. Klaus...

-I'm here, I'm here...- he looks at Luther-. Where's that moron? I'm going to kill him... 

-I've already taken care of that. 

-Klaus, can you carry (Y/N) upstairs?- Allison says at the top of the steps. 

-Sure.

He takes her to the bathroom, where his sister had filled the tub with hot water. Allison goes back downstairs while Klaus stays with (Y/N). 

-Honey, you get undress, I'll be just outside the door, okay? 

(Y/N) takes him by the wrist and shakes her head. 

-No. 

-You need to take a bath- he caresses her cheek softly-. I won't let anyone hurt you, alright? I'll be at the door. 

-Stay- He blushes, the scene is oddly familiar-. _Bitte..._ (Please). I don’t want to be alone.

Klaus nods and walks to the door to close it. He then sits down on the floor, facing the wall, just beside the tub. (Y/N) undresses and enters the water, still trembling.

-I won't look- Klaus assures her-. I promise. 

-But I want to see your face- she repeats what he had told her at the Academy three years before. 

Klaus grins and turns. He can't see her body, nor want to, he just takes her hand and kisses it. At that moment he has already forgotten what he wanted to say earlier that day, he just wanted to make sure she was okay.

-What happened, sweety? Did that asshole tried to overstep with you? 

(Y/N) moves uncomfortable, sinking on the water up to her chin. Klaus looks at the wall, blushing. 

-Zephyrus- is the only thing she says. 

Klaus clenches his jaw at the mention of that name. He looks at her, confused.

-What about him, love? 

-Kurt... He’s Zephyrus. A younger version of him. 

-What!? 

Klaus gets furious at himself. How he could leave her alone with him? He is supposed to protect her, to be there as she has been for him. 

-He didn’t do anything, I just got scared. I don’t want to see him again, though. 

-Don’t worry, I won’t let that happened.

(Y/N) smiles weakly and restes her chin on Klaus’s hand. 

-You’re right, I was childish. I can’t keep myself away from you, anyway. Who am I trying to fool? 

An hour later, they both lay on Allison's bed, hugging, as he draws hearts on her back. 

-(Y/N)...- he whispers, holding his breath. 

_-Ja?_

-I love you- Klaus finally ends the sentences after so many attempts-. I love you so, so much. 

-I know- she answers in a sleepy tone-. You're my best friend after all, no? 

-No, you don't understand- (Y/N) doesn't get what he's telling her-. I’m in...

Suddenly, he feels her relax under his arms: She's already sleeping. Klaus sighs, and kisses her forehead. 

-I’m in love with you... G _ute Nacht_ (goodnight), my love. 


	11. Wakey, Wakey

Klaus wakes her up the next day by giving quick pecks all over her face. (Y/N) giggles, and opens her eyes slowly. 

-Good morning, _Shätzen._

-Good morning, Klaus. 

She snuggles against his chest, stretching and yawning. 

-I didn't remember hitting rock-bottom was so painful- she grunts. 

She can feel her entire body aching, and her head hurts like hell. It had definitely been a tough week for her. 

-At least your face looks better- Klaus kisses the tip of her nose. 

(Y/N) sits up and looks around the room, confused. 

-Where's Allison? 

-She probably slept on the couch again. 

-Again?- (Y/N) hops out the bed-. Oh, dear, I didn't want to be a nuisance. Did she find her husband? 

-Yeah- Klaus puts his shoes on-. But there are problems in paradise: He heard her doing The Rumor, and now believes she's a government agent or something. 

-Poor Allison... I should make her breakfast to thank her, maybe we can cheer her up. 

-Sure. 

Both go downstairs, where they find Allison sleeping on the couch and Luther on the floor beside her, holding hands. There are whiskey and brandy bottles around them, empty, and some vinyl LP's scatter on the floor. Klaus laughs at the sight, his siblings waking up by the sound. 

-Wakey, wakey, my friends!- he walks past them to the kitchen-. What a wonderful day, don't you think? 

-What hour is it?- Allison asks, blushed. 

-Nine fifteen- answers (Y/N), picking up the bottles-. Sorry about last night, by the way. 

-Are you alright?- Luther stands up, rubbing his eyes-. You scared the living hell out of me yesterday. 

-Yeah, I'm great. Thanks for helping me- she hugs him-. I'm so glad to see you again, by the way. 

-Me too. 

All of them sit at the table but (Y/N), who takes some things out of the fridge to make hotcakes.

-Anyone else feels like their brains were blown out?- Allison says as she lays her head on the table-. I'm never drinking again. 

-Well, I broke my sobriety of three years yesterday, so I totally understand what you're saying. 

-(Y/N), dear, can you pass me the aspirins? They're on the top shelf. 

_-Ja._

They all take an aspirin and then have breakfast in comfortable silence, soft music on the background. 

[ _"At last, my love has come along my lonely days are over, and life is like a song."_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HCl6-HCFMqs)

Allison and Luther give each other furtive looks, making Klaus smirk, the memory of similar childhood scenes coming to his mind. 

_"When you smiled, and then the spell was cast. And here we are in Heaven, I found my love at last."_

(Y/N) is too lost looking at Klaus to notice the others. She can't be mad at him, not even after all he said and did, she just loves him too much to even care. "I love you so, so much", his words repeat in her head over and over again; it had taken all of her not to cry when he said it, knowing well he loves her, but he's not _in love_ with her. 

_"And I found a dream that I could speak to. A dream to call my own, I found a thrill to press my cheek to a thrill I'd never know."_

Klaus turns, and when he notices she's staring at him, he blinks an eye seductively, making her blush. As she looks away, someone knocks on the door. 

-I'll get it!- (Y/N) says immediately. 

She runs to the entrance, and when she opens the door, she smiles widely, fascinated. 

-Five!- she hugs the boy tightly-. Oh, dearie, I thought I'll never see you again. 

-Don't call me dearie- he shakes her off. 

-Guys, Five's here! 

Allison, Luther, and Klaus appear behind (Y/N). 

-Five- Allison runs to her brother. 

-Yeah, nice to see you all again- he says unexcited-. But we have to go, now. Family meeting. That includes you, Voss. 

-Does it has to do with the apocalypse?- Allison looks at Luther. 

-Yeah. 

Klaus sighs.

* * *

- _Fix und "faiti" sein-_ Klaus says as they all enter the shop, laughing-. There, did I pronounce it correctly? 

- _Nein_ \- (Y/N) laughs-. It's not " _faiti",_ it's " _fertig_ ". 

-Okay, okay- he's about to repeat again when three people on the second floor caught his attention. 

Diego, Vanya, and an unknown man greet them from the top of the stairs, smiling. 

-Oh, wow. I know this is impossible, but... Did we all get sexier? 

Klaus waves at Diego as he passes an arm on (Y/N) shoulders. He looks at them, grinning. 

-Vanya...- Allison looks at her as if she's a dream. 

-I can't believe I have two sisters!- Vanya's excited, swinging on her feet. 

-Oh, I'm not your...

-Yes, you are, you're technically married to Klaus- Five interrupts (Y/N)-. That makes you our sister, in my opinion. 

(Y/N) smiles, reddening, her chest feeling warm. She finally has a family, a real one. 

Diego and Vanya go downstairs and the first hugs Klaus as his sister hugs (Y/N) and Allison. 

-I missed you- Allison says. 

-Thank God someone did- Vanya chuckles-. Wow, my sisters are famous! 

(Y/N) laughs softly. 

-You look like shit- Diego tells Klaus. 

_-Danke-_ he turns to look at (Y/N)-. Oh, look, that's so sweet! 

He unites to the embrace, dragging Diego with him. 

-Hi- Vanya can't breathe, but she doesn't care. 

-Hey, sis... Luther, Five, come here. 

-No time- the boy says, already on the stairs-. Klaus, is Ben here? 

-Oh, uh... No. No, unfortunately, ghosts can't time travel. 

-Are you kidding me?- Ben scuffs, but his brother ignores him. 

-All right, then. Let's get down to business. 

The group climbs the stairs, still looking at each other with wide smiles. 

-So, Vanny, what's new?- Klaus takes his sister's and (Y/N) hand. 

-Hey, Diego!- Allison says sarcastically-. Can't say hi to nobody? 

-Hi, Allison. 

-What was that? 

-Hi, Allison! 

-Thank you! 

After everyone sits down on the second floor, and the strange man leaves, Five takes the lead:

-All right. First off, I wanna say I'm sorry. I know I really screwed the pooch on this whole going-back-in-time-getting-stuck thing. But the real kick in the pants here is we brought the end of the world back here with us. 

-Oh, my God, you were serious?- Klaus sighs, holding a bottle of tequila-. Again?

(Y/N) takes the bottle away from him, as his siblings nod, confirming what Five's saying. 

-All of you knew? Why am I always the last one to find out about the end of the... Oh my God! My cult is gonna be so pissed. Five! I told them we had until 2019. 

(Y/N) sits back at his side, offering him a glass of lemonade she found in the kitchen. 

-We have until Monday- Five states-. We have six days. 

-Is it Vanya? 

-Klaus!- his friend hits him on the leg. 

-What!? It's usually Vanya. 

-Do you have any leads, Five?- the prior mention asks. 

-Yeah, we have one. 

Five gives Allison a small folder with a picture inside. 

-Holy shit, is that Dad!? 

-Yeah. 

Klaus, Vanya, and (Y/N) gather around her to look at the picture, surprised. 

-That's him?

-Standing on the grassy knoll. 

-Diego and I've been trying to talk to Dad about what exactly this means. So far, we've got nothing. 

-Not nothing- Diego adds-. We know he's planning to kill Kennedy. 

-What!?- (Y/N) looks at Diego concerned-. You mean the president? Why does Sir Reginald want to kill him?

- _Maybe_ want to- Five answers-. But we don't know who or what sets doomsday in motion. Could be Kennedy, could be something entirely independent. But if we know something changes the timeline, we have to make it right again. 

-Yeah, but how do we know what to fix, if we don't know what's broken?

-Come on, do the math. We know Dad's having shady-ass meetings with some shady-ass people. We know he's on the grassy knoll in three days to kill the president- Diego looks at Luther-. So, I think we all know what we have to do. Kill Dad.

-Find Dad- Five turns to see Diego with a raised eyebrow. 

-Uh, wa...wait a minute!- (Y/N) starts panting-. I'm not following you here. Why are you so sure your father's gonna kill John in three days? What could possibly lead you to that conclusion? 

-Why else would he be there, then?

-None of us are supposed to be here, right?- Vanya interrupts-. I mean, what if it's us? Has anyone here done anything to screw up the timeline?

Everyone turns to see (Y/N), and she's caught off guard. 

-What?- she moves so she can face everyone-. Why are you looking at me? I've done nothing! 

-Nothing? You're best friends with the First Lady!- Diego says-. And you're sleeping with the president's brother, aren't you? 

-She's not fucking with Robert!- Klaus clarifies-. I already asked her about that. 

-You didn't _ask_ me, Klaus. I had to tell you after you called me a whore in the middle of the street!

-Klaus, what the hell?- Allison zaps her brother. 

-We don't have time for this!- Five approaches (Y/N)-. We have to figure out which of your actions in the last three years changed the timeline. 

-But what if it wasn't me!? Allison caused a racial riot just two days ago and I don't see no one pointing at her! 

-Me!?- she points at Diego-. Diego tried to kill Lee Harvey Oswald! Why not _him_? 

-Yeah, but Luther's been working for Jack Ruby! 

-Okay, but does anyone remember Klaus started a cult!? 

Four hisses at his brother. 

-Thank you!- (Y/N) agrees with Luther.

-I'm... I'm just a... A nanny on a farm- Vanya states-. I don't have anything to do with all of that? 

-Well, maybe you do, we just don't know it yet. 

Diego whistles sharply to catch their attention. 

-Listen to yourselves. Everything in our new lives is connected to Kennedy. That can't be a coincidence. (Y/N) is technically living in the White House, Luther works for Ruby, Allison is protesting the government, Dad is on the grassy knoll, Klaus is... Doing something weird and pervy but probably related. See, clearly, we were all sent back here for one special reason: Saving John Fitzgerald Kennedy. 

-Hold up!- (Y/N) stands up-. Who the hell are Ruby and Oswald, anyway? 

The siblings look at her frowning, not knowing is she's talking seriously or not. 

-Wh...What?- Diego almost screams-. Don't they teach history in Germany or what? What do you mean with "who are Ruby and Oswald?" 

-I grew up in a cult, _Schwachkopf_ (dickhead). I never went to school! 

Diego gets pale, and Luther's about to ask about it when Five talks: 

-You all died- everyone turns to look at him-. I was there. I saw it. And I wanna forget it, but I can't. I saw Russian nukes vaporize the world with all of you in it... In a war that never happened until we brought it here. And Hazel gave his life to save us, so you may need to shut up and listen to me! 

-Sorry- (Y/N) whispers, sitting again. 

-I don't know if the things we've experienced here are all connected. I don't know if there's a reason for everything. But Dad will. We need to talk to him before everyone and everything we know is dead. 

-Okay, I'm out!- Luther stands up. 

-Did you even hear me, Luther!?- Five gets mad. 

-Yeah, yeah, I did. I heard a 58-year-old man who still wants his daddy to come and fix everything. Well, you can count me out. It's time we all grew the hell up. 

One stumps to the stairs, and Diego follows him. 

-Luther!

-Come back. 

-Where you going?

-Save it, Diego. 

Five sighs and goes after his brothers, irritated. 

-No one leaves until we figure this out. 

Luther grunts and pushes Five from the stairs, and then leaves the store. 

-Can anyone tell me now who are Ruby and Oswald, please? 

Klaus gulps and then takes (Y/N) hands.

-Love, are you aware that the president got... Or will... Get murder in three days? 

-Because we're here, I understood that, Klaus. 

-No, (Y/N)- Allison puts a hand on her shoulder-. Kennedy got murder even before we screwed the timeline. Oswald shot him in the head while he was riding at the Dealey Plaza, on 22 November 1963. 

-What?- she's breathless. How could she not know that?-. Are you for real!? 

-(Y/N), I'm so sorry, I should have told you before... 

-I have to call him- she stands up and sprints to the phone-. I... I... Gotta tell him... He... He can't come! 

-No, no, no- Allison takes the phone from her hand-. We can't do anything until we're sure it won't make things worse. 

-But... 

-But nothing, we wait for Five and the others, alright? 

(Y/N) just nods, resigning and goes to sit back with Klaus. He kisses her on the cheek as a comfort. 

-You know, I could really go for some tacos right now- he tries to distract her-. Allison? Tacos?

-Shouldn't we wait? 

-You know those guys. I mean, it could take forever for them to bro it out. (Y/N), Vanya, tacos? 

-Is there any way that tacos are gonna cause the end of the world?

Klaus scoffs as Allison takes her purse. 

-I mean, there's only one way to find out, right?

-Sure is. 

He snaps his fingers and stands up, dancing. 

-Let's go! (Y/N), love, come on. 

-I'm sorry?- she wasn't listening, she's still too shocked by the recent information given to her. 

-We're going for tacos!- Klaus takes her hand-. Let's go. 

-Oh, no, thanks- (Y/N) takes off her shoes-. I... I'm staying, I don't feel good. I don't even eat tacos. 

Allison and Vanya are already descending the stairs, but Klaus stops at the top. 

-Are you sure?

_-Ja._

He sighs and turns to see his sisters: 

-Uh, girls, you go, I'll stay here with (Y/N), okay?

-No, _Shätzen_ , you don't have to do that. 

-I'm staying- he says firmly-. See you later! 

-Bye! 

The sisters leave the store as Klaus goes back to his friend. 


	12. There! I've Said It Again

Klaus brushes (Y/N) hair as she lays on his lap, in silence, analyzing the last three years of her life. She had to have changed something, right? How could she not after interacting with the Kennedys for years? 

-Honey- Klaus calls her-, are you alright? Do you want to talk about it? 

She shakes her head and then turns to face him. When she does, her eyes land on the tags on Klaus's chest, a shiver runs down her spine. 

-I'll help you- she whispers, on the verge of tears. 

-What?

-I said I'll help you- she can't look him in the eye, it'll be too painful-. With Dave, I mean. I'll help you convince him not to enlist, I'll use my powers on him. 

-Really!?- he sounds relieved. 

-I won't make him fall in love with you, though. That's immoral. You'll have to figure out how to conquer him on your own. 

-And why would I want Dave to fall in love with me?

-Oh, I don't know- (Y/N) laughs sarcastically to not cry-. Maybe 'cause you're in love with him?

Klaus chuckles.

-Where you got that from? I'm not in love with Dave. 

-You don't have to lie, Klaus. I know you do, I feel it. 

-Then it's time to start worrying because your power is failing- (Y/N) sits up, frowning-. I am and have never been in love with Dave. 

-That doesn't make any sense- she really confused-. When you told me about him and the whole Vietnam situation, I _sensed_ love. And not any kind of love, I'm talking about a love so strong it overflowed the entire Academy. 

Klaus locks eyes with her, amused. Has she thought all that time he was in love with Dave? 

-Well, look who's the dummy now. That love you sensed wasn't because of Dave... It was because of you. 

(Y/N) feels her chest tight. 

-That's not funny, Klaus. 

-I'm serious!- he takes her hands-. That's what I've been trying to tell you this whole time. I'm in love with you, (Y/N). And not in a best-friends way, I mean passionate romantic love... [I'm in love with ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0QOI9aGsu2s)[_you_ . ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0QOI9aGsu2s)

She just stares at him for long minutes, not breathing, too shocked to even blink. Klaus bites his lips, nervous, not knowing what else to say. 

-You lo... love m...me? 

-Yeah. 

-Me!?

-Yeah!- he laughs-. You and just you. 

-Klaus...- she smiles, finally breathing again-. Oh, Klaus! 

(Y/N) hugs him, making him fall backward on the couch, and she kisses him. It is the kind of kiss that he could never tell anyone about out loud. It is the kind of kiss that makes him know that he was never so happy in his whole life. Klaus takes her by the hips, trying to push her closer, and sliding his hand into her hair, slowly. 

When they finally separate, gasping for air, neither can open her eyes for seconds, enjoying the moment. 

-I love you too, Klaus- he finally opens his eyes to look at hers-. I've loved forever. I love you so, so, so much. 

-Kiss me again- hi whispers in a hoarse voice. She licks her lips-. Please...

(Y/N) is too lost in his eyes to even listen, so Klaus sits up, taking her by the waist, and stamps his lips against hers. She holds to his arms, reciprocating the kiss fiercely. He sits her on his lap and bites her softly, making her moan, taken off guard. He just melts there and then. 

-Oh, God! I'm sorry!- a man screams, scaring them-. I thought everyone was gone. Sorry. 

Panting, Klaus, and (Y/N) turn to look at the stranger ashamed. 

-Who are you?- Klaus asks, disoriented. 

-Elliot, the house owner- he still not looking at them-. Nice to meet you. 

-Hi- (Y/N) whispers. 

-Em, you... You can use the bedroom if you want. I... I changed the sheets after Diego and his girlfriend... 

-Diego has a girlfriend!?- Klaus asks. 

-Um- (Y/N) get off him, avoiding his gaze-. I'm going to accept the offer and go to the bedroom. To sleep. That's why. 

She smiles uncomfortably when she walks past Elliot. 

-Wait, I'll go with you- Klaus follows her-. To sleep, I mean. 

(Y/N) nods and enters the room with Klaus behind, he locks it. 

-Th...There are co... condoms in the drawer at the bedside table!- Elliot tells them on the other side of the door. 

(Y/N) almost chokes with her own saliva as Klaus laughs. 

-Thank you! 

-I'll leave you two alone. 

Steps are heard going down the stairs and (Y/N) lays on the bed. Klaus does the same, facing her, and takes her hand. 

-Now what?

-About what?

-You and me...- he kisses her knuckles-. What are we?

-What do you want us to be?- she smirks. 

-Oh, you know I hate labels- Klaus takes her by the waist again, and pulls her closer-. But I can do an exception this one time and say we're... Girlfriend and boyfriend? 

-I like how it sounds. 

-Great- he gets close to her ear-. Then let's be that. 

(Y/N) shivers after feeling his hot breathe so close to her skin, and then giggles. 

-I love you, Klaus. 

-I love you too, (Y/N). 


	13. Touch Me (There)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains explicit NSFW content.

(Y/N) did end up falling asleep on him after a candid make-out session on Elliot’s bed. But Klaus couldn’t close his eyes, he feared that if he did, she would disappear and he would never be able to find her again. 

He has dreamt about her every night for three years in a row, his mind way too stubborn to let go of her memory. 

The first year, back in 1960, Klaus didn’t go too far from Dallas, he thought his siblings or her would appear any second and he needed to be there for that. But as the months pass, he convinced himself he was stuck with Ben alone, so he looked around the US, thinking maybe they had fallen in another state. 

Things got pretty weird after that, he actually didn’t quite know how he ended up with a cult, shit just kinda happened and next thing he knew, he was a prophet. Life took him to Mexico, India, Egypt, the UK, and even New Zealand, but in June 1962, he ended up going back to the US and established in San Francisco. 

He’ll never forget that fateful day in July when he went to buy some clothing at a department store. Passing by the woman section, at the Dior stand, he thought he saw a familiar face on a poster, and when he got closer he almost fainted: It was her, (Y/N). 

Klaus did everything to communicate with her after that, but in his search, he ended up stumbling with photos of her and Robert on a trip he did to Berlin earlier that year. He got enraged, seeing that man all over her, as she smiled at him like he put the stars in the sky. Klaus almost drove himself insane with all the articles, magazines and newspaper columns. 

(Y/N) starts rolling on the bed, distracting Klaus, huffing, and groaning. Concerned, he shakes her a little. 

-(Y/N), hon, wake up- Klaus whispers in her ear, shaking her softly-. I need to tell you something. 

-Klaus?- (Y/N) says sleepily, adjusting her sight to the darkness of the room. 

-Hey. 

-What hour is it?

-One a.m. 

-Oh, dear- she sits up, on the bed-. Where's Elliot? I didn't mean to steal his bed for the night. 

-That's not important- he kisses her shoulder-. I think you were having a nightmare, that's why I woke you. 

Her cheeks redden immediately. 

-Really?- she lays down again, her back against his chest. 

-Yeah- Klaus hugs her-. You were whimpering and moving a lot. Are you okay? 

- _Ja_ \- she faces him-. I can't actually remember anything. 

She actually recalls every little detail.

He sighs and caresses her cheek softly, feeling its warmth, (Y/N) closes her eyes. 

-I love you- she laughs-. I'll never get tired of saying it. 

-I love you too, _Shätzen._

They lock eyes for some seconds, and then Klaus kisses her; he still can't believe they're together, he fears he'll wake up any moment and she won't be there. 

(Y/N) slides her hands in his hair, as he takes her by the waist to sit her on his lap. 

-I love you- he whispers between kisses-. I love, I love you... 

Lost in her warmth, Klaus slips a hand under her shirt, his fingertips touching the scars on her belly. He keeps moving until he slightly touches her bust. (Y/N) flinches. 

-I'm sorry, I'm sorry- he gets worried-. I got a little excited, I'm sorry. 

(Y/N) looks at him, nervous, and biting her lip, she takes off her shirt slowly. The cold air makes her shiver, but Klaus is getting heated. 

-Are you sure? 

_-Ja._

He has never been so aroused in his entire life; the sexual tension between them had reached an unnerving point for him, he had never wanted anyone so fervently. Klaus wants to touch, bite, lick, and kiss every inch of her skin, posses her entire being, and do whatever he likes with it. But he can't do that; he has to be tender with her, silence his most basic instincts, and for the first time in his life, make love and not just have sex.

So he decides to explore her body, find those sensitive points that make her shiver and tremble with pleasure. 

Gently, his fingers trace a path to her breasts, staring into her eyes all the time, and delicately massages one of them over the fabric of her bra, then lightly pinches her nipple.

-Klaus!- (Y/N) takes his arm tightly and shuts her eyes.

-Do you like it?- he asks, still playing with her nipples-. Or it hurts?

(Y/N) shakes her head. For someone who can manipulate the feelings of others, it's ironic she can't describe what she feels at that moment. It hurt, yes, but not in a bad way, in fact, it's strangely pleasant.

-Keep going... 

Klaus smiles and brings his lips to her neck, leaving a path of wet kisses to the space between her breasts, where he bites gently. The moan that comes out from between the lips of his beloved almost makes him lose his composure.

-K...Klaus...- Her hips move unconsciously against him, making him groan.

To satisfy his need to touch her, Klaus deftly removes her bra and takes her left nipple between his teeth, sucking it. 

(Y/N) head is spinning, she didn't know it was possible to feel that kind of pleasure, that someone could have you at his complete mercy with just a touch.

Her moans in combination with the scratches she unconsciously leaves in his arms only cause Klaus to lose what little self-control he had left. Panting, one of his hands moves to her left thigh, almost burying his nails in the soft skin, while the other takes care of her right breast. His hand slides easily to her panties where, without thinking, he massages her clitoris. 

-Ah, Klaus!

(Y/N) whimpers under him in surprise, her hips rocking against him without her being able to control it. 

He strokes her clitoris in circles while leaving hickeys on her neck. At this point, Klaus is already too lost in her to think things through, so with shaking hands, he pulls her panties apart and inserts a finger inside her.

-Klaus!

-(Y/N)...- he moans on her ear. 

It doesn't make sense to him, she hasn't even touched him, but he feels more satisfaction from her pleasure than he ever felt with someone stroking him. 

(Y/N) feels her entire body vibrate and clings to her boyfriend's neck as he continues to touch her with need. Her moans can surely be heard even on the street, but she can't stop herself, the pleasure that floods her is so much that she doesn't even remember her own name. Why does it feel so good?

-Klaus, wait, wait...- she begins to feel a strange pressure on her abdomen-. K…Kla…us…

-It's okay, it's okay- he kisses her fiercely-. It's normal, it's fine.

She trembles under him, shutting her eyes, unbelievable satisfaction spreading from her womanhood all over her skin.

-Klaus!

He holds her close as she recovers her breathe, trying to understand what just happened. 

(Y/N) can’t look at Klaus, she’s way too embarrassed to even move. 

-(Y/N)- he calls her softly, but she doesn’t move-. Love, look at me. 

- _Nein..._

-Hey- he takes her chin to make her look at him-. Are you alright? 

She nods, face completely red. 

-Great- Klaus kisses her softly-. We can go back to sleep if you want to.

-But...- she doesn’t know how to say it-. You... I... You didn’t...

Klaus laughs, shaking his head. 

-We’ll have time for that later, hon- He lays down and (Y/N) rests on his chest, shyly-. Now, sleep, you must be tired. 

He kisses her forehead and she nibbles in his neck. 

-That was amazing. 

Klaus just grins, satisfied, and covers her with the blanket. 


	14. The Universe

The first thing Klaus sees when he wakes up is his brother, Diego, leaning on the door frame. His first instinct is covering her half-naked girlfriend with the blanket, but she's already tucked in it. 

-Get out of here, you perv!- he half whispers, half yells-. How long you've been there?

-Dad's going to kill the president in two days, and you decide is a good time to hump?

-Oh, fuck off. Elliot told us he had to change the bedding after you and your girlfriend had a party here. 

Diego turns pale. 

-Sh...Shut... Up. 

-Diego? 

(Y/N) wakes up.

-Oh, look what you did! 

-Great, it's very late- Diego says as she turns to see the clock-. Get up. 

And with that, he closes the door. (Y/N) cuddles against Klaus as he kisses her cheek. She can get used to waking up like this. 

-Any plans today? 

-No, but I have to go back to my hotel- she gets off the bed, covering her breasts in embarrassment-. I'll take a shower and call Bobby, I promised to answer his calls and I wasn't there last night, so... What about you? 

Klaus sighs, and then sits up, watching her get dressed. 

-I guess I'll just stay here. 

-Don't you have a cult to lead?

-They can survive by themselves. 

-Klaus...

(Y/N) turns to see him with a slight blush on her cheeks. 

-Yeah?

-You need to do something about them. 

-Ugh, you too?- she frowns-. Is the same thing Ben's telling me since I left San Francisco. 

-I agree with him. 

-Attagirl- Ben appears beside Klaus, scaring him. 

She gets up and opens the door, turning to see her boyfriend one last time: 

-I'll be back at 3 maybe, and you had better take care of Faith's Children by then. 

-It's Destiny's Children, like the band. 

-What band? 

-You know, the band where Beyonce...

-What's Beyonce? 

Klaus just sighs and then laughs. 

-I'll explain later. 

-Okay. 

(Y/N) leaves as he lays down. 

At the Adolphus, (Y/N) calls Jackie to assure her she's fine, and tell her about her current situation with Klaus. 

-So... You're back together?

-Yeah!- (Y/N) is so happy, she can help but give little jumps-. Isn't it great? 

-Dear, didn't he call you a whore?- she blushes. 

-Well, _ja_ , but... It was just a misunderstanding. 

-If you say so- Jackie is worried-. Just don't let him do it again, okay?

-Of course. 

After hanging up, she takes a long bath and when she's getting dress, the phone rings.

-Hello?

-Hey!- Klaus's voice sounds on the other side of the line-. I need your help. 

-What happened?- she gets worried-. Are you okay?

-Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, love... It's about the cult. 

-Did you get rid of them?

-Well, I tried to, but...- he sighs-. They are out of their minds! They won't accept I'm a fraud. I've blown their minds, like, literally! And Ben won't leave me alone, that little shit. 

-And what does any of that has to do with me?- Klaus stays silent for a couple seconds-. _Shätzen?_

-I need you to come here and convince them to...

(Y/N) interrupts him by laughing nervously. 

-No, no, no. I won't step on that house while all those smurfs are in there. 

-Okay, you know who the smurfs are but not that JFK got murdered?- Klaus chuckles. 

-I'm sorry I didn't choose which aspects of American culture to discover!

Klaus laughs. 

-Please. 

-No

-Please.

-No.

-Okay, but what if I give you something in exchange? 

-Like what?

-I could do that thing with my hands you so much liked yesterday- his voice is raspy as he says it. 

-Klaus!- (Y/N) turns red and a chill goes down her spine. 

-And? What do you say?

* * *

(Y/N) isn't sure how Klaus ended up convincing her, but now she's standing in front of the mansion, trying to gather enough courage to enter. 

-I'll be okay, Klaus won't let them hurt me- she whispers over and over again, frozen at the door-. Let me brave. Let me be brave. Let me brave. 

The door opens abruptly, and a blonde girl almost bumps into her. (Y/N) jumps and screams, surprised. 

-Oh, I'm so sorry...- the girl looks at her, excited-. Are you here because of the pamphlets?

-Pamphlet?- she whispers, terrified-. No, no... I...I'm looking for K...Klaus. 

-Oh, sure! Come in. 

She enters the mansion trembling, clenching to the fabric of her skirt. Some people stare at her in curiosity. 

-The Prophet is with someone else right now, so let me see if he can serve you. I'm Sarah, by the way, 

(Y/N) can only nod in agreement, trying hard not to cry. Sarah guides her through a sea of blue dressed people doing all sorts of chores and stops in front of a glass door. 

-Wait a second, please. 

She knocks and then enters the room. (Y/N) bites her lip, feeling people's stares, and getting nervous. Why they were so interested in her? 

-The Universe!- a bald man screams suddenly-. You look just like The Universe! 

He runs to her and taker her hand, making her flinch. 

-Please don't tou...

-I didn't know you were real!

-What? 

The man points at a painting across the room: Every imaginable colour splashes on a canvas, forming waves with small white dots on them. It's like someone who was high painted the night sky, but among all the colours, a female face blends in almost like an illusion. She recognizes it immediately, it's her. 

The man stares at her intensely and holds to her hand strongly. Uncomfortable, (Y/N) tries to get away from him, but he's too amazed to even realize it. 

-You must be someone very important to the Prophet. Where did you meet him? What are you doing here? In the two years I...

-Keechie- Klaus interrupts, getting between the man and his girlfriend-. I hate to crash, but I have to talk with my friend. 

(Y/N) hides behind him, holding strongly to his shoulders and looking at the floor. 

-Oh, sure, prophet- the man does a weird sign with his hands on his forehead-. Excuse me. 

The man and Sarah, who was behind Klaus, leave. It's just then, (Y/N) notices another person standing beside her, and when she looks up, Dave smiles shyly at her.

-Nice to see you again, Mr. Hargreeves- he says-. And let me apologize for the incident at the shop the other day. It seemed to have caused some kind of trouble between you two. 

She blushes, remembering the dramatic scene she took part with Klaus in front of his family shop. 

-Oh, no, it wasn't your fault! And I'm used to not being Texans favorite person. 

-Just because you're used to it doesn't mean it's correct, ma'am. 

-We were heading to the gardens, my love- Klaus takes her by the hand-. Wanna join us? 

- _Ja._

She's about to let Klaus go ahead with Dave, but he takes her by the waist and puts her by her side. 

-I'll explain the painting later, okay?- he whispers-. Thanks for coming. 

She smiles and he kisses her softly on the forehead before starting walking. 


	15. All Those Years Ago

An Afro-American girl tries to put a flower ornament around (Y/N) neck, but she flinches and gets closer to Klaus, who tries to calm her down. 

-So how did you find me?- he asks Dave as the girl puts the ornament on him instead. 

-I found this pamphlet with your face on it. 

-Oh, no- Klaus chuckles-. Well, I'm glad you came. 

-Hey, listen, as I said before, I just wanted to apologize to your wife for my uncle's attitude. And to you, for what happened the other day at Stadler's. 

(Y/N) frowns, not remembering Dave had hit her boyfriend a couple of days ago.

-Pfft- Klaus smiles-. Don't worry about it. It's good for the ego to take a punch every now and again, I say. However, If your uncle ever speaks to my wife the way he did, I can't promise the secret service won't show up at your door. Apparently, she's General Kennedy's favorite person. 

(Y/N) blushes. 

-Yeah, but still, that's not the kinda guy I am. 

-I know. 

Dave frowns and takes off the flower ornament as they reach the gardens. 

-Hey, the other day you said a bunch of stuff about the war and about my uncle...

-Uh-huh.

-How did you know all that stuff? 

-Oh, that's easy. [I'm a prophet. ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i0GajP1tWdM)

Both his girlfriend and the young guy roll their eyes. 

-Yeah, right- Dave says sarcastically. 

-It's all right there in the pamphlet. 

As the three of them make their way through the grounds, some followers bow to Klaus. 

-Yeah, but, I mean, no disrespect, but this stuff isn't real. 

-Oh- Klaus laughs-. Okay, well then how come I know everything about you? 

-Yeah, like what?

-Like...- he sighs-. I know your favorite food is a plain hamburger with two pickles. 

-Everybody likes a good hamburger. 

-Oh, come on! Fine, then... Your favorite song is "The Man Who Shot Liberty Valance." 

-Who told you that?- (Y/N) laughs under her breath as Dave looks at Klaus shocked. 

-And your favorite book of all time is Dune. 

-Ha! Wrong. I've never even heard of Dune. 

-Oh, but you will. And you'll love it, trust me. And you're welcome, by the way. What else, what else, what else... 

-His favorite drink is The Paloma- (Y/N) whispers, amused at the situation. 

-Oh,  _ richtig! _ (right) Thanks, love- he turns to see Dave-. Your favorite drink is Paloma with syrup and three ice cubes. 

-Which Texan doesn't like a Paloma?- Klaus leans on a rock wall and sighs. 

-Well- all of a sudden, she can feel her boyfriend become gloomy-. I know that sometimes you feel like an outsider in your own family. You hope that being a soldier will prove something to them and prove something yo yourself. And I'm here to tell you, Dave, that's not gonna work and you're gonna end up wishing that you didn't. 

-You have no idea what the hell you're talking about- he gets mad-. I'm joining the military because it's the right...

-'Cause it's the right thing to do- Klaus interrupts him, mockingly-. Yeah, I've heard that before. 

-Ugh- Dave's voice breaks-. Don't even know why I came here! 

He turns and starts walking back to the house, enraged. (Y/N), feeling her partner despair, tries to reach for his arm to use her power when Klaus's voice makes her stop on her tracks. Dave turns to see Klaus. 

-Listen, February 21, 1968, in the A Shau Valley, you take fire trying to hold hill 689... And you never come off that hill, Dave. That... That's it. 

-Klaus, stop- (Y/N) tries to shut him, not thinking telling that is a good idea. 

-You die protecting a friend because you promised him he'll go back to his wife... And you took a bullet for him, because that's the kind of thing you'll do, and you know it. 

(Y/N) falls silent, confused. Klaus had told her it was bad luck, that Dave got randomly shot. But she can feel his self-load as he says the previous, meaning he's telling the truth. 

-You're lying!- Dave is so irate he's on the verge of tears-. You're some kind of con artist. 

-Here, look, look, look- Four approaches the young man and shows him the tags around his neck-. Look. 

-Klaus, no...

-Look!- he takes them off before she can stop him-. Take this and read the name. 

Dave receives the labels with trembling hands. 

-They're all I have left of you... And I won't forgive myself if I can't save your life, especially after I owe you mine and hers. 

Klaus takes her hands, and she remembers that incident at the Academy, where a ghost had saved her from dying. 

-Even if I believed you- Dave sniffs-, which I don't, this is what I signed up for. It's an honor to die for my country. That's what you peaceniks don't understand. 

-But you don't have to...

-Yes, I do. 

-No, you don't- (Y/N) tries to help her boyfriend.

-I've already enlisted!- the couple frowns and Klaus feels his heart skip a beat. 

-What?- he's breathless-. That's not supposed to happen yet. 

-The other day after I saw you, my uncle took me down to the recruitment office. He made me sign up. I ship out next week. 

(Y/N) had never sense so much guilt and regret as Klaus feels as he hears those words. 

-What?- he doesn't want to accept it. 

_ -Shätzen...-  _ she doesn't know what to say. Dave tries to throw the tags to the floor, but (Y/N) catches them. 

-So save these for the next dumb kid you're trying to recruit. 

-Dave... Dave, come back!

Klaus starts shaking as tears fall down his cheeks. He feels like a fool, he hates himself so much at that moment he might as well just lock himself in his room and drown in alcohol. 

-Love, my dear, it's not your fault- (Y/N) takes his face between her hands, but he just shakes his head, sobbing-. Klaus, stop. You... You... Just wait a second. Dave! 

She runs after him and takes his hand to stop the young man. 

-Don't touch me!

Dave shakes her off and turns enraged, almost screaming terrified after seeing (Y/N) eyes glowing. 

-Listen to me...- she looks for his surname on the tags-. Katz... Katz? 

She laughs bitterly: It was a German surname. 

-Whatever, listen to me, you are not going to Vietnam, you hear me? I know people that can...

-Let him go- Klaus touches her shoulder-. Just... Stop. 

-But...

-Go- he almost screams to Dave-. Now! 

He runs to the house to leave and (Y/N) turns to see Klaus, confused. 

-Why you did that? 

-Can you hug me?- he's still crying. 

She sighs and embraces her boyfriend, letting him cry on her shoulder for some minutes before walking to his room. 


	16. God Complex

Klaus just lays down on the floor, recovering from the recent news, as (Y/N) runs her fingers through his hair. They spent almost an hour like that in complete silence, Klaus drinking to (Y/N) and Ben dislike, untill the last-mentioned reminds his brother about the invitation he received earlier. 

With a long sight, he sits up and kisses his girlfriend softly on the lips. 

-Thanks for being here for me. 

- _ Immer _ (always). I love you. 

-God, I'm exhausted- he leans on her shoulder. 

-You just drink a whole bottle of vodka by yourself, I'm not surprised. 

-I want to die.

-Hey...- she runs her finger down his back, making him shiver-. I have a better idea: You reunite the smurfs, I touch them, and convince them to go home. And then, we can come back here and I'll give you a massage, what you say? 

She gives soft kisses to his neck and cheek. Sighting, Klaus turns and looks at her with a sad smile, handing her a letter. 

-Can't do- (Y/N) reads the note-. Dad requires our presence in two hours at Southland Life. And as much as I would like to ditch his old ass and stay here with you, we have to go. 

-You mean he requires you, It says to "my pursuers", and I... 

-Don't even think about it- Klaus points at the addressee. 

"To Mr. Klaus Hargreeves and Miss (Y/N) Voss". 

-Oh,  _ Ochsen _ (bullocks)- she pouts-. And that hotel is quite far, isn't it? 

- _ Ja _ \- he stands up-. So we better get going. Did you bring your car? 

She nods. 

-And the rest of my things- Klaus raises an eyebrow-. I figure out that if I was going to send the smurfs home, I could stay here with you. The Adolphus is not a cheap hotel and I've just spent one night there out of the week I've been here. 

-Yeah, sure- he helps her get up and holds her close by the waist-. I think you have another reason to stay here, my lady. 

Klaus kisses her neck seductively. 

- _ Shä...Shätzen! _ \- she tries to stop him, but he's enjoys teasing her way too much to comply-. We need to go, or... or... 

-Or...?

-Sir... Sir Reginald hates unpunctual people, love. 

He grunts and stops. 

-Fine. But when we're back, you won't get away so easily, princess. 

She just nods and blushes.

* * *

(Y/N) walks nervously beside Klaus up the stairs of the building, to the elevators. 

-I think I should have changed- she mentions, catching a glimpse of herself on a glass door-. Sir Reginald always hated my style. I should have used the dress Yves designed for me, it's more fitting...

-Honey, I'm completely blasted and wearing a cowboy shirt, the old bastard won't mind you using a long skirt and sandals, believe me. 

She sighs. Seconds later, they reach the lift, where the rest of the siblings are as well. 

-Hey everyone- Klaus says drowsily, entering the elevator with (Y/N) holding his hand. 

-If I had known we were coming here, I would have never let you pick the bottle. 

-Which is exactly why I didn't tell you until I finished it. 

-Excuse me- Luther enters, nervously making space between Five and Vanya. 

-Good. We're all here. 

The doors close with a ding and for some seconds, everyone stays silent, preparing for whatever their father wants to tell them. 

-Oh...- Allison suddenly covers her nose and mouth with her sweater. 

-Off... 

A stinky smell spreads inside the lift. (Y/N) immediately creates an illusion to cover it with another scent. 

-Luther!- Klaus whines as everyone else covers coughs, disgusted. 

-Oh, my God. 

-Sorry, I'm nervous. 

-Why it smells like vanilla?- Vanya asks. 

-I can change it you want- (Y/N) answers, trying not to laugh as well as Diego. 

-No, it's great. Thanks- Allison pats her on the shoulder. 

The doors open just after she says that and everyone gets out glaring at One. 

-All right, when Dad gets here, I'll do the talking, okay?- Five orders as he approaches the table in the middle of the restaurant. 

-I got a few questions for myself- Diego says, following his brother. 

-Hey, we don't wanna scare him off. He might be able to help us stop the doomsday, get us home. 

Klaus starts making his way to the bar, but his girlfriend holds his hand tighter and directs him with the other. 

-Oh, c'mon, love!

-No. 

-Just one. 

-I said no. Now sit your ass down. 

-This is a matter of life and death, you imbecile!- Five keeps discussing with Two. 

-Okay, yeah- Vanya interrupts-. Maybe we should take turns talking. Yeah? 

She takes something from a near table. 

-Here, whoever has got this conch shell gets to talk. 

Klaus takes advantage of the commotion to scape (Y/N) look and tun to the bar. 

-Klaus!- he doesn't stop, and she just sighs. 

-Vanya, we don't have time for a debate, okay? 

-Maybe I should lead- Allison takes the conch shell-. We all know I'm a better public speaker than the rest. Except maybe, (Y/N), but we need her to take care that Klaus doesn't embarrass all of us.

-Hey! 

-Okay, Daddy's girl. 

-Oh, jealous, Number Two? 

-Hey, no more numbers!- Diego gets irritated-. No more bullshit. We're Team Zero. We're all Team Zero. 

-Uh, Diego- Luther taunts him-. You don't have the conch. 

He smiles at his brother, takes the shell calmly, looks at it, and then throws it against the wall. Vanya frowns. 

-Classic. 

Before anyone else can say nothing else, Sir Reginald enters the room with a serious face and everyone gets stiff. He walks to the main seat without looking at anyone, and as soon as he sits down, he starts speaking as if he was scolding them: 

-Not only have you burglarized my lab, set my chimp loose, conned your way into the Mexican consulate, repeatedly stalked, and attacked me, but you have, on numerous occasions, called me... 

-Hey, Pop- Klaus sits down between Reginald and (Y/N) with a coctel on hand-. How's it hangin'? 

-..."Dad". 

-Sorry- (Y/N) mouths to the others as they glare at their brother. 

-My reconnaissance tells me you're not CIA, not KGB,  _ certainly _ not M15, so -Reginald looks ar (Y/N)-, for the exception of this lady here, who I'm still not sure if it's an undercover agent or just another of the dumb side chicks of the Kennedys... Who are you? 

-I didn't remember your Dad being so harsh- (Y/N) whispers to Klaus, impressed at the attitude of the man. 

-If you think that's harsh, just wait until he starts preaching Diego. 

-We're your children- Five answers and Reginald looks at him confused-. We're from the future. In 1989, you adopted us all... Well, everyone here but the side chick. And trained us to fight against the end of the world. Called us the Umbrella Academy. 

Klaus raises his glass as if a toast. 

-I just want to clarify I'm not a side chick- (Y/N) says shyly-. Or an undercover agent. 

-Why on earth would I adopt six...

- _ Seven _ \- Allison clarifies-. One of us isn't here. 

-Dead. One of us is dead. 

-Dead, yes, but I'm here- Ben sits behind his brother-. Klaus! 

-Yeah, ba-ba-ba-ba- he mocks him, turning around to what seems to be an empty chair. 

-Tell them I'm here! 

-Enough of that, now. 

Reginald looks at him with a raised eyebrow, perplexed. 

-Oh, go on- Klaus sips from his glass. 

-Regardless, what would possess me to adopt  _ seven _ ill-mannered malcontents? 

-We all have special abilities- Five answers. 

-Special? In what sense? 

-In the superpower sense. 

-Called me old-fashioned, but I'm a stickler for a pesky little thing called  _ evidence _ . Show me. 

Diego chuckles bitterly as Allison scuffs. 

-Everybody wants to see powers all of a sudden. 

-We're not circus animals, okay?- Luther comments-. We're not gonna bounce balls on our noses and clap our hands like seals for your amusement. 

Diego throws a knife and bends it to the other side of the room. His dad takes notes without even flinching. Everyone looks at him puzzled. 

-What are you writing? 

-You are zero for two, young man. 

Allison almost chokes on her drink as Diego stands up, Five teleporting to stop him from doing anything stupid. 

-Stop! 

-Now that is interesting. 

-All right, uh, quick rundown-. Five takes the lead again-. Luther: super strength; Allison can rumor anyone to do anything...

-Except she never uses it. 

Allison looks at his brother irritated: 

-I heard a rumor you punched yourself in the face. 

Diego does as said. 

-Aah! Damn it! 

Their dad looks at them annoyed. 

-Yeah, whatever- Five continuous-. Klaus can commune with the dead; And even though (Y/N) isn't an official member of this family, she can manipulate people's feelings and reality, in other words, she creates illusions. 

-Hi!- she smiles at the man widely. 

-And you?- Reginald asks Seven. 

-Uh, maybe we don't take Vanya for a test run. 

-Oh yeah, that's probably not a good idea- Klaus almost drops his glass, so (Y/n) takes it from him and gives him soda instead-. Damn it. 

-It's fine- Vanya says-. I can handle it. 

-Handle it? Last time you handled it, you definitely blew up the moon.

She doesn't hear her siblings at takes a spoon, ready to give a show. 

-No, Vanya, don't! 

The siblings get away from the table, terrified, and Klaus covers (Y/N) with his arm. Their sister hits the spoon slightly against a glass, and a high pitched tone resonates. The pineapple in the middle of the table explodes, splashing everyone. 

-This is my favorite shirt- Klaus whines-. Wow. 

-Oops- Vanya smirks. 

-That was impressive. 

-Look- Diego almost climbs the table-. We know that you're involved in a plot to assassinate the president. 

Reginald turns to look at (Y/N) and she nods, getting serious. Five sighs. 

-You were recently hospitalized, isn't that correct?- Diego grunts, irritated-. You still appear to be suffering from the delusions of grandeur and acute paranoia. 

-Am I? 

Shacking, Two takes out a photograph from his back pocket and puts it in front of his father. 

-That's you. That's two days from now on the grassy knoll at the exact spot the president's gonna get shot. 

-Well...- Reginald gives the photo back to Diego-. I suppose you've solved it. You've single-handedly unearthed my nefarious plot. Is that what you want to hear? 

Diego starts breathing hastily as his siblings look at their father feeling like little kids again. 

-You fancy yourself a do-gooder? The last good man who will save us from our descent into corruption and conspiracy? 

(Y/N) frowns, starting to get mad. She didn't know Sir Reginald all that well, but he never spoke to her like that while leaving at the Academy. She doesn't recognize him, the man in front of her is a completely different person than the one she remembers so fondly. 

-The sad reality is that you're a desperate man- he continues, and one even blinks-, tragically unaware of his own insignificance, desperately clinging to his own ineffectual reasoning. More...

-I see you're talking from experience- (Y/N) interrupts him sharply, impressing everyone. 

-Pardon me?

-What I'm saying Mr. Hargreeves, with all due respect, is that the only one with a God complex here it's you- she stands up and takes Diego by the shoulders-. You raised these kids telling them over and over again they had to save the world. You took their lives into your hands and did everything you pleased with them, not caring at all about their wellbeing. And still, after that, they have done sacrifices you'll never understand for the sake of others. 

-Love, stop...- Klaus takes her hand, but she shakes it off. 

-Luther got sent to the moon for years for absolutely no reason; Diego lost his girlfriend trying to save his brother; Klaus has a drinking problem since he was 13!; Five got stuck in the Apocalypse for years; Ben is dead, and Vanya spent most of the life believing she was a nuisance. So you got no right to tell any of them they're insignificant or that they have ineffectual reasoning. Because if that was true, none of us would be stuck here trying to stop the apocalypse! If anything, these six people are the most important persons in the entire history and you are just a cynical old man with delusions of grandeur, who's definitely not worth our time. Diego, Klaus, let's go. 

Glaring at Reginald, (Y/N) takes Two's hand and walks to the elevator, but Klaus stays still. His father is quite shocked at the audacity of the young woman. 

-Klaus! 

-I... 

-No, you stay here- Five orders him and he nods-. We need to...

-Yeah, yeah, the Apocalypse, whatever- Klaus takes his drink. 

-Fine, whatever. See you a the mansion. 

(Y/N) enters the lift with Diego looking at her impressed. 


	17. Childhood Traumas

Diego looks at (Y/N) like a deer in the headlights as the elevator descends. He doesn't know what to say, he had expected everyone else to defend and support him, but her; especially considering what she said at the funeral. 

On the other hand, (Y/N) is so mad, she starts feeling hot and her left eye twitches slightly. Now she understands Diego, why he had so much hatred towards his father, and why he isn't able to forgive him. 

-Th...Tha...Thanks- he stutters almost in a whisper. 

Hearing him makes her factions soften and she smiles comfortingly at him.

-You shouldn't thank me, Diego. I just did what any slightly moral person would do- she scoffs-. I can't believe any of the others said anything! How dare them? I mean, they're your siblings and they just let him talk all that... Agh! And don't get me started on Klaus. 

The doors open as she starts ranting about her boyfriend's attitude during the supper and Diego follows her outside, where a black car is parked right at the entrance. Too distracted in her own thoughts, (Y/N) doesn't notice when Two leaves her side and stomps to the car. He taps on the glass, scaring Grace. 

-You again?- she sighs, displeased,-. Why are you followin' us? 

Diego pulls out a photograph from his pocket at the same time (Y/N) notices his absence. 

-Diego?- she turns confused, seeing him some steps away-. What are you doing? 

-I just wanna show you something- Diego ignores her friend as she approaches him. 

The blonde pulls the window down, takes the photo, and closes it again. 

-Oh,  _ Heiliger Strohsack! _ (Oh, for god!) Grace?- (Y/N) is surprised. 

She just looks at her weirdly, turning to Diego instead: 

-What is this? 

-Your boyfriend isn't the nice guy you think he is. 

-Oh, Diego, let's go- his friend tries to stop him. 

-NO! Listen, Grace, he and his nasty little squad of lizard people are planning to kill Kennedy the day after tomorrow. 

-I don't understand. 

-Neither of you knows when to stop, right?- (Y/N) takes him by the arm, her eyes glowing-. That's enough, we're leaving. 

He can only nod, reluctant. 

-Sorry for the inconvenience, ma'am. Have a good night. 

-Think about it, Grace!- Two warns before his friend glares at him and almost pushes him in her car- We have to stop him! 

-Diego, quit! 

He rolls his eyes. 

-Where are we going? You're not waiting for Klaus? 

-He can find his way back to the Smurf's Village he runs, on his own- she almost spits-. I'm taking you to Elliot's, so you don't cause any more problems. Then I'll go check my stupid boyfriend doesn't do anything dumb since this is the first time he's been drunk in years. Any objection to the plan, Diego?

-Well...

-Great! Then, let's get going. 

The man grunts as she starts the car.

* * *

When (Y/N) arrives at the mansion an hour later, Klaus is already there. She finds him sitting on a cushion, looking at the empty space in front of him, alert and shacking. 

-What did you take this time?- she asks, mad, passing him by to lay on the bed behind him. 

-Nothing, unfortunately. 

-Then why the paintings are suddenly so interesting to you? 

-I'm not looking at the painting, I'm watching out for Ben. 

-Why?- (Y/N) takes off her top and then her skirt-. Is he telling you how much of an asshole you were at dinner? Because you and your whole family, if one can call it like that, were. You let Diego die alone without even batting an eye!

It's like Klaus doesn't hear her because he doesn't even turn to see her. Or maybe, he just doesn't care enough. 

-After you left, Ben decided it was a great idea to enter my goddam body. It lasted just a few seconds, but it felt like someone was chewing my insides. It was disgusting. 

-I didn't know he could that- she puts one of his shirts on. 

-Neither did I! And now, he won't stop being a bastard, and is waiting for me to fall asleep, or distracted, to do it again. 

-So your plan is to stay there all night, just... Staring at each other? 

-I don't have a better idea, do you? 

She just sighs, shaking her head, and snuggles in bed, facing the balcony. Klaus turns and crawls to her side, keeping close attention to Ben, on the other side of the room.

-Hey- he kisses her shoulder-. Don't get mad at me. I...I just can't. None of us, actually. 

-You're not children anymore, Klaus. 

-But he makes us feel like that. You should understand better than anyone, love- he caresses her cheek softly-. How did you feel when you realized Kurt was actually Zephyrus. 

The sole mention of that name makes her shiver and nauseous. She felt like an eleven-year-old girl, hiding under the blankets, hearing his steps coming closer. How she cried desperately until she felt her chest would explode or how terrified she felt even when she heard him breathing. 

-I'm sorry, I didn't want to sound so mean- (Y/N) turns to face Klaus-. But seeing Diego like that... It broke my heart. You all are a family to me, and I won't let anyone, not even Sir Reginald, hurt you ever again. 

-I know- he gives her a peck, making her smile-. I'm sure the others feel the same way.

* * *

When (Y/N) wakes up the next morning by a follower, her boyfriend still looking straight in front of him, dark circles under his puffy eyes. 

-They're looking for you- the blonde girl at the door points her. 

-Who?

-General Kennedy- she doesn't seem impressed. 

-What?

(Y/N) gets off the bed as Klaus looks at her with a raised eyebrow, to then yawn. She puts her skirt from last night and keeps his shirt. 

-You gave him my direction?- he tries to sound offended. 

-Of course, I did, but I didn't think he'll show up here. 

The blonde girl guides her to the entrance, where Bobby looks stands with flowers around the neck. 

-Oh, thank God, I'm not on the wrong address- he kisses her cheek-. So... You joined a cult? 

-No...- she doesn't know how to explain it-. It's one of Klaus's siblings cult, we're just staying. 

-If you say so.

-What are you doing here?- she notices a car waiting for him. 

-I need your help, Jack sent me to talk with the protesters from the other night and things can get pretty bad; he told me to bring you, just in case. You have a gift with people. 

-Oh, okay- (Y/N) yawns-. Just let me chain to something more... Presidential. 

-Sure thing, I'll wait for you in the car. 

She walks back to the master room, where Klaus is beginning to fall asleep. 

-Love, I'm going out- she wakes him.

-Where?

-Bobby requires me at a meeting with the protesters of the Stadler's. 

-Oh, great. Say hi to Allison from our part- he signs to Ben. 

(Y/N) just shakes her head, laughing, before starting to change. 


	18. Sign of the Times

As Robert and (Y/N) enter the conference room, she recognises a familiar face at the front seats. 

-Good morning, everyone- Bobby greets them as he makes his way to the stage-. Hope you didn't wait for long.

-Nice to see you again, Mr Chestnut- (Y/N) approaches Ray, who looks at her impressed-. Last time we didn't have the opportunity for presentations.

-I knew I'd seen you somewhere- he shakes her hand-. Miss Voss, right?

_ -Ja _ . 

-And how...?- he's interrupted. 

-Pardon me for the interruption- Bobby stands beside her-. Can you present us?

-Sure! Um, Bobby, this is Mr Ray Chestnut. Mr Chestnut, this is the General Attorney, Robert Kennedy. 

-Oh, I've been told you're the leader of the movement- Bobby shakes his hand-. It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Mr Chestnut. 

-The pleasure's mine, General- Ray turns to see (Y/N)-. What I'm curious about is how you know my name, ma'am. 

-Allison told me. 

-And you know my wife from...?

-Oh!- just then does she realises the confusion-. I'm sorry, let me introduce myself properly: I'm (Y/N) Voss, I've known Allison for a while. I think you're also familiar with my fiance, Klaus. 

-Klaus!?- Ray frowns-. The cult guy?

(Y/N) blushes as Bobby laughs. 

_ -Ja-  _ Ray looks puzzled-. Why?

-Oh, I just... Since he has a cult...He doesn't seem the kind of guy who would settle with one person. That's all. 

-Well, are appearances deceiving, am I right Mr Chestnut?- Robert says, smiling. 

-Indeed. 

Uncomfortable, (Y/N) sighs and puts a hand over Robert's shoulder. 

-Shall we start? 

-Oh, sure. 

* * *

Both parts come to an agreement after an hour and a half negotiating. Promises were made as well as compromises, and in the end (Y/N) felt everyone was, at least, satisfied. In fact, she didn't have to use her powers at all, as both parties were extremely respectful and level-headed. 

Robert, Ray and (Y/N) walk out the fiscally together, the men still discussing some topics. She's about to excuse herself, feeling the urge to go back to Klaus as soon as possible when she sees Five walking on the other side of the street with a briefcase. 

-Five!- she frowns at the face of the kid, then turns to look at Robert- Excuse me, I'll come back in a minute. 

She crosses the street, confirming that her eyes weren't lying to her: The boy was covered in blood, messy hair and tired eyes. 

-Oh, dear, what did you do now?- she's not impressed at all. 

-No time for that. See this briefcase?- Five shakes the grey metal box in his hand-. It can take us back home, but I need everyone to meet me at the hallway behind Elliot's shop in 80 minutes exactly, get it?

-Where did that come from?- she's a little startled at the notice of going back to her time. 

Out of everything she needs to do there, what is she supposed to do in such short notice? 

-Details are irrelevant, just find Klaus and meet me there- he keeps walking-. And don't be late, or I will lose my temper and kill you all! 

-Um, Five...

-79 minutes!- he turns the corner, glaring at her. 

(Y/N) shakes her head, her hands cold-sweating, still processing the new given information. When she turns to take a cab to the mansion, she almost bumps into Robert's chest. 

-Who was that?- he asks with his characteristic smile. 

-Klaus' brother... Are you going back to Washington? 

-No, Jack told me to stay as he's arriving tomorrow. He wants me to be with him, he says it'll give us a great image. 

-Oh, okay- she looks at his eyes, trying not to cry-. I need to do something before I go back to the mansion. I'll see you tomorrow. 

-I can take you...

-No, it's kind of a... personal matter. 

Robert frowns, she had never keep anything secret from the Kennedy family before. At least, he thought that. 

-Are you sure?

_ -Ja.  _

-Fine, I'll see you tomorrow- he leans to kiss her cheek, but (Y/N) hugs him tightly instead- Whoah! Why so much affection?

-Just because- her voice cracks, but he doesn't notice-. Take care of yourself... And John. 

-You're acting as if we'll never see each other again, Voss- he laughs-. I know you can't live without me, but it's just some hours. 

-Dummy- she separates at kisses his chick- Bye. 

-See you.

She turns on her heels and walks the opposite way from Robert, finally letting a tear fall down her cheek. She wants to go back and warn him about the assassination, but she knows she can't. She wishes she could say goodbye to Jackie, Jane and Eve, tell them she loves them. She wants to run to The Adolphus and pick Marilyn's and her's photo, as well as Klaus', but right now there is a more important thing to do. 

(Y/N) arrives at her destination, trembling, and peeks inside the shop. Dave is talking with his uncle, who's making the inventory, as he sits on the counter. She knocks softly on the glass, and Dave turns to look as she makes him a sign to come out. She sees him get down the counter and walk to the door, the bell ringing, and he walks to her with his hands hidden in his back pockets. 

-Listen, I don't want to...- she interrupts him. 

-You can't go to Vietnam.

-I already enlisted, you know that!- he's tired of her and Klaus-. And I think you should leave, if my uncle...

-Dave...- she touches him-. I'm not asking you to believe everything Klaus said, but this one thing. If you go to war, you're going to die. And the only reason he told you is because he owes you his life... I owe you my life. 

She feels he's annoyed, even disgusted by her, attempting to free his arm from her hands. So, with no other option, she uses her powers to convince him. 

-Dave, you won't go to Vietnam- she states firmly, eyes glowing-. No matter how much pressure your uncle puts on you, even if he threatens you, you are NOT letting anyone deploy you to Vietnam. This is my thank you gift, and even this is not enough to thank you everything you've done for Klaus and me. Have a great and long live, David Katz. 

She lets go of him, immediately crossing the street to get a cab. Dave feels like coming back from a deep sleep and just directs a confused look at (Y/N) as she enters the cab. 

* * *

[Klaus](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jPLMOwJJ_SA) could barely see with all the smoke on the air and dirt falling into his eyes. Palming his pockets, he looked for more ammo, biting the interior of his cheek anxiously. As his fingertips touched the so-known metallic texture, someone pushed him back, making him drop his gun. A bullet grazed his neck slightly, and some droplets of blood stained the uniform. 

-...out!- it was the only word he could hear between all that hell. 

-Lock and load, Charlie's away!- he screamed, almost jokingly, picking up his gun. 

-Fire up those Claymores!.

Klaus turns to see who pushed him.

-Whew! Christ on a cracker, that was a close one, hud, Dave? 

-I'm out of ammo! 

His friend doesn't answer.

-Dave?- he shakes him a little. 

It's then he notices his friend is not holding the gun anymore, and his head hangs over it instead- Dave!?

Freaked out, Klaus turned the man on his back, his hand coming in touch with a viscous texture in the middle of his chest. Blood poured from his mouth, his breathing hasty, as Klasua tried to figure out how to help him. 

-MEDIC!- he had never screamed so loud in his entire life- MEDIC! 

A bullet throws his helmet off his head as he turned to see Dave again. 

-Dave, look at me. Look at me. Okay? 

-G...G...Ggggo- he tried saying something. 

-Shhh, shhh- Klaus tried to keep his mind centred -. Damn it. MEDIC! 

-W...WFF- Dave was choking in his own blood-. Wifff...

-Look at me. Hey, hey, hey... It's okay, it's okay. 

Klaus put a hand over the wound, like if he could magically heal it. Dave, with a trembling and weakened hand, grabbed him and touched the golden band in the ring finger of his friend. 

-Wife- he could finally say the word, gasping. 

Klaus then understood what he was trying to tell him. He could only manage to assent, tears falling down his cheeks. 

-You'll have one too. Or a husband, whatever you want- he remembered the talk they had at the bar a couple weeks earlier.

"I wish I was (Y/N), if you know what I mean. Specially (Y/N), she's lucky enough to have you." 

-From where I come no one will keep you from loving whoever you want, you'll be free. Just stay with me, okay? 

Dave just shook and gasped for air one last time, his eyes losing their bright. 

-No, no, no, no- Klaus ¡ felt hopeless, even scared-. I NEED A MEDIC! 

But he knew it was useless, he was already dead. He lied there, crying on his chest, after closing his eyes. 

If only he had been faster, if only he had told him about the power of the briefcase, about all the thing that awaited him in 2019... But as always, he was too late. 


End file.
